BEHIND THE DARKNESS (CRIMSON PEAK)
by delenatore
Summary: Crimson Peak no siempre ha sido un pueblo tranquilo, pero desde la llegada de los hermanos Sharpe las cosas cambiaran, sobretodo por Sir Thomas Sharpe quien por alguna razón esta muy interesado en la joven Edith Cushing pero ella no se siente del todo cómoda con ese forastero a pesar de sentirse atraída a él, a diferencia de cuando está con el Dr. Alan McMichael
1. Chapter 1: una nueva vida

**BEHIND THE DARKNESS**

**CRIMSON PEAK**

**Una Nueva Vida**

_Inglaterra, Londres 1820_

El camino cubierto de lodo no permitía un paso accesible al pueblo de Crimson Peak, la carroza se tambaleaba de un lado a otro pareciéndole gracioso a Sir Thomas Sharpe mientras su hermana se quejaba de los bruscos movimientos producidos por el poco favorable pavimento.

-No te preocupes, ya estamos llegando-el galante joven había echado un vistazo a través de la ventanilla, encontrándose con grandes árboles de lado y lado que tapaban su visión, pero aun faltaba cruzar un puente donde por las noches las parejas se citaban a tener una conversación al aire libre o lo que ellos quisieran hacer. La joven pelinegra sentía un profundo alivio de al fin arribar luego de un ajetreado viaje. Bajaron el equipaje, una maleta en cada mano pero la de los hermanos no eran las únicas ocupadas, también las de su propio chofer. Por un momento Sir Thomas permaneció estático frente a la gran casa en la que vivirían, contempló el ventanal de la derecha en un lapso de segundos que ni se vieron pasar.

-Podrías ayudarme, Tom?-él no respondió ante la petición de su hermana pero al menos e hizo volver en si ya que había perdió la noción del tiempo en aquella rota ventana. No era una mansión pero su una gran casa donde podían vivir una docena de personas mas solo la habitaban dos. Alrededor solo había vegetación y un rio que pasaba detrás de ella, muchos de los pobladores consideraban aquel lugar como "aterrador" ya que estaba alejada de los demás y pasar por ahí en las noches les daba escalofrío hasta a los mas valientes.

Con semanas de anticipación, el mayor de los Sharpe había mandado a limpiar la vieja casa donde alguna vez vivió sus jóvenes años.

-No ha cambiado nada-Lucille echó un vistazo de 360 grados

-Eso es porque nadie se ha interesado en habitarla desde que nos fuimos

-y por que se supone que estamos aquí de nuevo?

-porque este siempre ha sido nuestro hogar desde pequeños y el día que muera quiero que sea aquí

-Creí que no conocías la añoranza

-Pues te has equivocado, hay muchas cosas que podría añorar con facilidad-él se acercó a ella como un animal acechando a su presa, la mujer caminó de reserva sin quitarle la mirada de encima a su hermano, de no haber sido por la mesa a lado de la ventana probablemente habías trastabillado con el tapete haciéndola caer de espaldas, ambas manos estaban aferradas a la orilla de la redonda mesa con el cuerpo para atrás cuando Thomas se acercó de mas a ella casi rozando sus cuerpos, él pasó el brazo derecho por el izquierdo de ella, el cuerpo masculino tuvo la necesidad de inclinarse un poco mas para poder tomar el objeto detrás de Lady Lucille-como esta, por ejemplo-se apartó bruscamente de su hermana tomando entre sus manos un pequeño jarrón de barro sin decoración alguna

-Tarde o temprano nos íbamos a volver a reencontrar- le habló al objeto como si este pudiera contestarle. Sin avisarle, Lucille subió las escaleras con su equipaje en mano ya que las demás habían sido acomodadas en sus respectivas habitaciones, una a lado de la otra. Thomas depositó el jarrón en la mesa dejándola en el punto exacto en la cual había sido encontrada, si, demasiado meticuloso; alzó la vista hacía el segundo piso sonriendo para si mismo.

Ellos eran toda su familia, huérfanos desde pequeños y Thomas al ser el mayor se hizo responsable de su pequeña hermana, pero por suerte ahora no les faltaba el dinero, cosa que al principio no fue nada fácil hacerse de todas las riquezas de las que ahora eran poseedores. A ambos les gustaba lucirse aunque mas al mayor por lo que organizó una mascarada donde no solo invitaba a las familias mas importantes sino a todo aquel individuo que quisiera convivir con ellos y es que existen quienes les evitan al no sentirse cómodos con la presencia de los Sharpe mientras otros buscan la manera de estar en el mismo lugar que ellos , sobre todo jóvenes que se sienten fuertemente atraídas por el misterio que emana Sir Thomas Sharpe mientras hombres adultos y viejos experimentaban un magnetismo hacía Lady Lucille

Sir Carter Cushing era un hombre respetable y querido en Crimson Peak y mucho mas al haber criado a una bella dama, su hija Edith Cushing, lamentablemente la joven había perdido a su madre al parirla, básicamente Los Cushing eran una de las dos familias mas poderosas del pueblo y ahora se había convertido en una de las tres al haber llegado los Sharpe. La invitación les llegó a ellos primero luego a los Spark conformada por la familia completa, la pareja, la hija y el abuelo, una invitación mucho más formal y especial.

El día evento había llegado y con ellos los invitados con sus mejores galas y claro…una máscara que no les permitía ser identificados con claridad, dos hombres ayudaban a las damas a bajar de las carrozas dándoles la bienvenida. Y al entrar, una maravillosa sala principal con grabados de arte en el suelo, candelabros en las esquinas y bellas cortinas terciopelo cayendo por las ventanas. La música no podía faltar, los violines y el piano llevaban una coordinación extraordinaria.

La joven Katherine Spark era una de las damas más cotizadas por los hombres, de tez blanca, pelirroja y ojos azules, pero ella solo se interesaba en uno: el recién llegado. Vamos!, era rico , caballeroso y atractivo . ¿Qué mujer no le gustaría estar con un hombre asi?, pero los ojos de él no se posaron en ella sino en la mujer que se encontraba detrás: una rubia mas joven que la pelirroja y un rostro dulcemente angelical a diferencia de Katherine, si, se trataba de la otra mujer asediada por los caballeros: Edith Cushing, aunque a su padre no le convenciera ningún prospecto que intentaba acercarse a su mayor tesoro, Kath pudo notar la explicita ignorancia de Sir Thomas hacia ella, una mueca de disgusto se hizo presente en el rostro de la mujer que aun asi seguía siendo bella.

-Es un placer que nos acompañe esta noche-Thomas tomó la mano de Edith depositando un beso en el dorso de la mano derecha de la joven

-El placer es todo mío-respondió cortésmente haciendo una leve reverencia en señal de respeto.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, al menos para ella ya que no supo que decir mientras Thomas aprovechaba para deleitarse con su inocente belleza

-Oh, acompáñeme, a mi hermana le gusta la atención- Thomas le ofreció el brazo para que le tomara del mismo y asi escuchar juntos a Lucille tocando el piano quien al colocar sus finas manos sobre las teclas del piano hizo maravillas, sus dedos se deslizaban por cada una, las mujeres de clase alta acostumbraban a tocar instrumentos y ella no era la excepción además que lo hacía de una maravillosa manera, dos minutos y quince segundos fueron suficientes para demostrar su maestría con el piano, pero ella no era la única experta, su hermano también y luego de los aplausos y galantes comentarios de los hombres hacía ella, tocó el turno de Thomas para sorprender a los presentes, sobre todo a alguien en especial. Y entonces los ojos de las mujeres y hasta hombres se posaron en él, sus manos lo hicieron todo, el piano y él se complementaron exquisitamente, duró un poco mas pero ninguno opacaba al otro. Los halagos no se hicieron esperar, él agradecía sonriente. Ni las máscaras podían ocultar su verdadera identidad, el pueblo conocía muy bien el rostro de los hermanos y es que no habían cambiado demasiado desde la última vez que los vieron, unos diez años aproximadamente.

-Una pieza?...por favor?-Thomas se acercó a Edith ofreciéndole la mano para que le acompañara una vez mas pero ahora un baile. Ella no hizo mas que sonreír y tomar su mano aceptando bailar a su lado.

-Perdona, soy algo torpe-rió tímidamente la rubia al pisar el pie ajeno

-Bueno, entonces tendré que enseñarte mas seguido-al estar cerca se podían apreciar los ojos de ambos y los labios delgados que los caracterizaban, la mirada penetrante del hombre y las palabras que salieron de su boca erizaron la piel de la rubia aunque no se notaba-disculpa, solo quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites

-Se lo agradezco, Sir Sharpe-quería ocultar aun mas su rostro que no notara lo nerviosa que estaba al tenerlo enfrente suyo pero tampoco podía ser tan obvia como para huir, lo único que se le ocurrió fue acercarse a él y rodearlo con sus brazos pegando una mejilla en el hombro de él y asi no dejarle la visión de su expresión. Tom posó una mano en la cintura de la chica mientras la otra agarraba su mano desocupada y asi bailaron al sonido de la melodía quien nuevamente Lucile dejaba escuchar.


	2. Chapter 2: Dame un momento contigo

**Dame un momento contigo**

La velada siguió siendo amena , parejas disparejas bailaban ocultando su felicidad o descontento detrás de la máscara, los aperitivos no se hicieron esperar, hace un par de horas había comenzado todo y diez de la noche no era tan temprano para algunos, sobre todo las damas. Las máscaras habían desaparecido de los rostros.

-Iré a tomar aíre fresco

-Me permites acompañarte?- esa era la razón por la que Edith quería salir, para no estar junto a él pero al parecer no podía alejarse, al menos no esa noche y no es porque le cayera mal o le tuviera miedo, es que su presencia imponía e intimidaba a cualquiera y más a una niña risueña como ella.

-Claro-esta vez no le ofreció el brazo, solo caminó a su lado guiándola hasta el jardín, realmente hermoso; unas cuantas bancas color blanco alrededor de la fuente como una especie de ninfa

-Solía subirme ahí cuando estaba triste-Thomas le señaló un árbol frondoso y viejo, unos metros antes de río

-Yo lo que hago es escribir

-Eso también ayuda, me voy más por leer o tocar piano pero cada quien busca la manera de desahogarse.

-Es cierto…-la mujer no se hallaba y aunque era tímida sabía controlarse y llevar el ritmo de los hombres pero este era diferente, ¿era pretendiente? , eso es lo que parecía pero le costaba sostenerle la mirada, se sentía cohibida con su simple cercanía, enfocar sus ojos en los suyos la volvería vulnerable

-Te incomodo?-preguntó interesado en lo que le respondería-no deseo hacerlo-dio unos pasos alejándose de ella para que no se sintiera tan acosada

-No, no es eso…es que bueno, apenas nos estamos conociendo…eso es todo-en parte así era pero por otra si sentía incomoda al no poder estar al tú por tú con el joven Sharpe.

-Podemos conocernos mejor si lo deseas-la mirada que le dedicó en esos segundos fueron como una daga clavada en el cuerpo, Edith no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquella voz suave pero varonil con un deje de coquetería.

-Perdonen la intromisión pero debo llevarla a casa, señor Sharpe-Carter Cushing se hizo notar mediante su voz ya que ninguno de los dos había sentido su presencia de no haberles hablado.

-Oh, no es ninguna molestia, llévela, debe descansar-se dirigió al padre de Edith con un tono amable-volveremos a vernos, srita Cushing-besó los nudillos de la joven aprendiz a mentora

-Hasta pronto, Sir Sharpe-sonrió dándole la espalda para tomar el brazo de su padre quien también se despidió con un "hasta luego". Thomas se quedó observando como ambos se alejaban, había notado claramente la timidez de su hija y seguro su propio padre también aunque no la cuestionaría en media fiesta.

-Parece un buen chico-Carter se dirigió a Edith tomando su mano-aunque me falta por conocerlo más

-Ya me quieres casar con él?-reprimió la rubia

-No estoy diciendo eso pero parece un futuro asegurado

-Pensé casarme por amor

-¿Quién dice que no lo vas a amar?

-¿Quién dice que le voy a dar tan siquiera una oportunidad?

-Pues deberías pensarlo, es un caballero agradable

-Lo es, pero…

-Pero?

-Pero nada…ya tendré tiempo de conocerlo, te aseguro que lo haré y si no me convence…lo siento por qué se que quieres tener nietos pero no los voy a conseguir con él aunque fuera el último hombre de pie.

-Lo sé, no te estoy obligando a nada con él, simplemente que parece…una buena opción

-Para mí también, si estuviera desesperada por conseguir un esposo

-No te pongas así…

-Así cómo?, es que parece que quieres unirme a alguien sin importar lo que piense

-Es que…

-Es que nada, padre…aunque lo niegues es lo que quieres y claro, tiene que ser alguien poderoso para no perder el status, verdad?

-Hija…

-Ya no quiero hablar…

Ambos silenciaron el ambiente poco favorable para una discusión de padre-hija, era en la carroza, al menos no tenían que estar gritando para escucharse aunque si alzando la voz de vez en cuando pero nadie más que ellos se escuchaban, Edith se limitó a girar el rostro hacía la ventanilla, aun se podía apreciar la casa de los Sharpe aunque bizarramente.

Mientras tanto con los anfitriones las cosas estaban por terminar

-Tiene tiempo para mí, Sir Sharpe?

-Katherine Spark, cierto?

-Me reconoce, eso ya es un alivio

-Como no recordar una belleza como usted?

-Oh, por favor…me halaga

-Es la verdad, no siempre se encuentran a pelirrojas tan atractivas

-Yo suelo encontrar muchos pelinegros pero nadie se compara a usted

-Ahora Katherine Spark me está halagando, debo darle las gracias

-No hay de que, es la verdad-si, Katherine era toda una actriz para ser una dulce y agresiva mujer de un segundo a otro y en tales momentos no tenía la cara de descontento y frustración cuando él la ignoró por fijarse en Edith, una rubia insípida para ella-y…Edith Cushing se ha ido ya?

-Si, no hace mucho

-Oh, entonces no tengo porque robármelo

-Robarme a mí?, creo que es más conveniente que yo la robe a usted

-Realmente no sería un robo, sería bajo mi consentimiento

-Un par de días no suena tan mal, cierto?

-Para nada-ambos coqueteaban sin importar el que dirán, restándole importancia también a las miradas de desaprobación de Lucille

-Bueno, creo que la raptaré en otro momento, en el que menos se lo espere-una sonrisa socarrona se formó en su rostro

-Estaré atenta

-Mejor no o no será una sorpresa

-Que divertido es usted-rió tapándose la boca con una mano de una manera delicada

-Siempre suelo ser asi

-con todos?

-y con todas…-le guiñó el ojo coquetamente, ella tampoco pudo evitarlo, se sonrojó como Edith lo había hecho minutos antes, Sir Thomas tenía ese efecto en las mujeres y uno que otro "hombre".

Kath no podía quedarse mas tiempo aunque asi lo quisiera, se despidió de él con un beso en la comisura de los labios, ella no se cohibía ante él porque su estilo de seductora compaginaba bien con la de Thomas pero a lo mejor y ya le aburrían las mujeres que se entregan tan fácil y se notaba que Katherine sería una de esas cosa que Edith no y por eso y otras cosas su mayor interés estaba en ella.

La fiesta finalizó siendo los Sparks y otra familia los últimos en irse, ambos hermanos se colocaron en la puerta, uno en cada columna, columnas que hacían ver la casa mucho mas imponente. Usando la mano derecha se despidieron de sus invitados con sonrisas que invitaban a acercarse mas ellos, daban una confianza tremenda para algunos pero para otros ese aura de misterio no les convencía.

Los encargados de ordenar todo al inicio fueron los mismos en hacerlo al término, Thomas les pagaba bien aunque no ocultó su molestia cuando uno de los jóvenes ayudantes miró con lascivia a Lucille, no le dijo nada, la mirada lo decía todo, el jovenzuelo entendió a la perfección y mejor decidió dar la media vuelta y seguir trabajando, no demoraron mucho en finalizar su encomienda, se despidieron de los dueños dejándolos a solas, la mujer ataviada en un rojizo traje se sentó en el sillón estirando el cuello mientras Thomas hizo lo mismo pero con las piernas

-Agotada?

-No es sencillo satisfacer a todos aunque para ti si lo sea

-Tampoco es fácil, hermana

-¿Por qué lo dices? , tu rubia damisela no cayó ante ti?

-Aun no pero ya lo hará…lo hará-sonaba muy seguro de si mismo, con una convicción que ya muchos desearían tener y Lucille sabía que tarde o temprano lograría su cometido.


	3. Chapter 3: Control

**Cap 3: Control **

Los días pasaban normales, la vida de los todavía recién llegados era de envidia, no tenían que preocuparse económica o socialmente pues el dinero no les faltaba y las personas tampoco, cada que salían cruzaban miradas y sonrisas con la gente a su alrededor, poco a poco se estaban ganando la confianza de los ciudadanos sin que faltaran aquellos que con una sonrisita no son conquistados, y bueno, no solo las mujeres quedaban encantadas al conocer a Thomas, también la familia de cada una y eso ya era un punto positivo para que desposara a quien quisiera si el propio padre parecía dar la aprobación, menos problema tenía Lucille, no necesitaba que los padres dieran el "si" o "no" para que tuviera oportunidad con algún hombre, ellos solos podían decidir si quería estar a lado de la pelinegra o no.

Lucille se había vuelto todo una dama de sociedad, relacionándose con las dos familias importantes aparte de ellos mismos, no necesitaban ganarse la vida trabajando pero aun así a ninguno le gustaba quedarse quieto en un solo lugar, Luci recitaba melodías en piano no solo en el pueblo sino también a Londres y otros lugares de Inglaterra mas su hogar como el de Thomas era en Crimson Peak, el mayor por su parte se fue introduciendo en el mundo de la medicina puesto que anteriormente se había dedicado a la misma pero decidió darse un descanso, así que el pueblo había ganado un doctor mas.

-Hoy será una noche especial, Edith

-Por qué?

-He invitado a los Sharpe a cenar

-Cuando pensabas decirme?, en el momento en que tocaran la puerta?

-No pensé que te molestara

-No me molesta, es solo que no falta mucho, el sol se está asentando ya

-No necesitas de mucho tiempo para lucir bella, hija

-Gracias-sonrió de manera dulce a su padre dándole un fugaz abrazo para irse a arreglar y estar presentable

Todo estaba en su lugar gracias a las mujeres que se encargaban de la limpieza y cocina, la cena estaba servida en la gran mesa rectangular de mantel blanco. Las carnes, vegetales y el buen vino tinto ni podían faltar. Lo único que faltaba eran las personas en el comedor y no tardó mucho en que eso sucediera, se escuchó tocar la puerta. Carter la abrió por si mismo recibiéndolos con un apretón de manos aunque a la mujer le dio un beso en la mano, Edith estaba bajando de las escaleras aun cuando su mirada inmediatamente se cruzó con la de su invitado, él le sonrió y ella enrojeció, mucho mas cuando se dispuso a ayudarla a bajar los últimos escalones ofreciéndole la mano

-Siempre tan amable

-Con quienes se lo merecen

-Pues gracias

-A usted por aceptar mi ayuda

-Sabe, me siento muy vieja si me trata de usted, se que es por respeto pero le doy la libertad de llamarme por mi nombre o tutearme

-En verdad?,

- Claro…si yo puedo hacer lo mismo con usted-parecía que la rubia había practicado su encuentro con Thomas, pues desde la vez que bailaron juntos solo se habían cruzado informalmente. Pero ahora no se sentía tan cohibida por una mirada o palabra de su parte, es como si hubiera ensayado su reacción cuando lo volviera a ver, quizá porque no había pasado nada más que platicas y besos respetuosos en los nudillos.

-Por supuesto que sí!-exclamó contento de ganarse un poco más la confianza de la chica

-Entonces así será-con los labios apretados sonrió caminando a lado del apuesto joven para tomar asiento junto a su padre y la hermana de él que solo estaban esperándolos para comenzar

Lucille miró con complicidad a su hermano acomodándose mejor en la silla mientras el anfitrión agradecía por que ambos hubieran aceptado, seguro los Spark no se quedarían atrás pero esta vez los Cushing les ganaron en llamar la atención de los Sharpe.

La noche transcurría entre miradas accidentales entre Tom y Edith, el patriarca estaba en el asiento principal, en el que todo líder o jefe de casa utiliza, Edith sola en un costado y los invitados juntos en el otro, claro, Tom enfrente de Edith.

Las vajillas quedaron limpias, con un resto mínimo de la comida servida, inmediatamente las encargadas retiraron los platos, el comedor no era el mejor lugar para platicar teniendo a disposición una hermosa y amplia sala con chimenea incluida.

Nuevamente las posiciones eran las mismas, el padre a lado de la chimenea y su hija enfrente usando los dos sillones rojos, dejando el sofá para los hermanos.

¿De que hablaron?, pasaron por diversos temas, desde el trabajo hasta la vida personal de los cuatro pero sin llegar a abusar de información, tampoco inmiscuirse en cosas tan intimas, los viajes que han hecho, las personas con las que se relacionan, pero hay temas que Thomas quería saber única y exclusivamente de la boca de Edith y a solas.

-De tanto que hemos hablado se me ha secado la boca, alguien quiere tomar algo?

-Yo, si no es molestia-respondió Lucille

-Claro que no, alguien mas?

-Yo, pero prefiero acompañarte y ayudarte a traerlo

-También me uno-dijo Carter

Edith fue escoltada por Thomas hasta la cocina donde este último no desaprovechó el momento en privado mientras servían el agua en los vasos.

-Cómo es posible que una dama bella y con clase como us… como tú, no tenga un vida amorosa plena?

-Porque no la necesito, así de sencillo-respondió sin mirarle, enfocada en pasar el agua de jarra a vaso-estoy bien así.

-La soltería da una gran libertad, eso es cierto-sobre todo para los hombres ya que las mujeres no lo eran del todo

-Exacto, además no me urge conseguir a alguien que me despose, el día que lo haga será por amor

-Pareces muy segura

-Porque lo es-al fin se dignó a mirarle

-Pero…al menos ha habido alguien en tu corazón?.-No tenía porque responderle pero lo hizo al final

-Hubo alguien pero es cosa del pasado y ya no tiene importancia

-Bueno, al menos ahora se que no tengo que competir con nadie-soltó una risita. Edith había entendido muy bien lo que quiso dar a entender, por eso solo le sonrió al mismo momento en que negaba con la cabeza

-Si quisieras conquistar a Katherine Spark tendrías demasiados rivales, sería interesante

-Pero ella no es mi objetivo-entonces a Edith se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, todo el convivio había sabido llevarle las riendas a Thomas pero no con lo que acababa de decir

-Así que yo lo soy?-trató se seguirle el juego sin nerviosismos, al menos podía ocultarlo mejor que antes pero aun así era notario para alguien tan receptivo como Sir Sharpe

-Siempre lo has sido, desde la primera vez que nos conocimos, no niego que la srita Spark es atractiva y con mucha clase pero le falta la inocencia que logró conquistarme

-Te parezco inocente?

-No me pareces, estoy seguro que lo eres

-Podrías llevarte una sorpresa

-Seguro no me desagradaría

Edith arqueó la ceja tomando dos vasos para llevarlos a la mesa-Sr Sharpe…la gente espera…-le sonrió cambiando el tema y al fin apareciendo a la vista de los otros dos que no paraban de reírse

Luego de eso no tardaron en dar por finalizado el pequeño convivio que tenían ambas familias, un hombre y una mujer en ambas, solo ellos y nadie más, unos eran padre-hija, otros hermanos pero podían entenderse al no tener otro familiar más que ellos.

-Que tanto tardabas en la cocina?

-Tengo que decirlo?

-No esta de mas escucharlo

-Introduciéndome a la vida privada de Edith

-Funcionó? Algo nuevo?

-Irrelevante, no tengo por qué preocuparme de algún rival, no hay nadie en su vida ahora, así que tengo el camino libre

-Pero teniendo a tu completa disposición a Katherine… porqué elegiste a Edith?, y no me digas que te estás enamorando, no lo creo

-Puede que no, puede que si pero la verdad es que…tampoco me gusta lo fácil, hermanita y tu preferida…lo es

-No es mi preferida

-A eso suena

-Es solo que no tendrías que complicarte tanto pero si quieres hacerlo y perder el tiempo, es tu problema

-No, no es mi problema, es de ambos…tú también tienes que cooperar

-Y lo estoy haciendo tratando de que abras los ojos ante otras opciones que no te faltan para nada

-Pero ya elegí, y así se queda, lo que necesito es tu apoyo, puedes hacerlo?

-Sabes que si

-Así me gusta escucharte

-Solo así?-los ojos de Lucille se clavaron fijamente en los de Thomas mas a parte una sonrisa pilla

-Sabes que no – Tom copió los gestos de Luci antes de despedirla con una caricia en la barbilla


	4. Chapter 4: Recuerdos

**CAP 4: RECUERDOS**

-No, no quiero

-Te he dicho que entres, no vuelvo a repetir las cosas

-No tengo porque hacerte caso, no eres mi madre

-Pero soy la esposa de tu padre y por lo tanto debes obedecerme, ahora soy tu madre

-Las madres no hacen eso a sus hijos

-Yo soy diferente, además deberías sentirte especial

-Jamás me haría sentirme especial tal cosa

-Deberías, sabes que te quiero verdad?-la mujer de cabellos castaños llamó al niño de 12 años que se sentara a su lado, la cama era demasiado grande

-No me gusta tu manera de querer

-No te digo nada por tutearme

-No mereces más que eso

-Ya, ya, calla y ven…cierra la puerta-la mujer tenía la mirada puesta el pequeño, él obedeció y…

-AH!-Los ojos de Thomas se abrieron como platos, su respiración estaba acelerada y su piel ligeramente sudorosa, volteó al lado de la cama desocupada, vacía, solo él existía en ese cuarto y sabía que su hermana estaba en el contrario. Nuevamente se enrolló en sus sabanas cubriéndose hasta el rostro perdiéndose en un sueño profundo, esta vez sin pesadillas nocturnas.

-Parece que no pudiste dormir en toda la noche-eso fue lo primero que escuchó de Lucille cuando él bajó al comedor

-Has acertado, no pude dormir bien, me costó conciliar el sueño

-Pesadillas otra vez?

-Hace tiempo que no me pasaba, desde…

-Desde que nos fuimos, esta casa no te va a dejar en paz al parecer

Thomas con los parpados caídos y un gran bostezo tomó asiento en frente suyo sirviéndose una taza de café, bebiendo poco a poco ya que aun estaba caliente pues Lucille tampoco tenía mucho tiempo de haberse levantado.

Las noches venideras transcurrieron casi de la misma manera para Thomas, en unas sus sueños eran placidos y envidiables pero en otras simplemente no quisieras estar en su lugar. La mujer de cabellos castaños lo atormentaban, la joven de perfecta sonrisa igual, la chica de labios carnosos también, la tímida pero justa morena de igual manera. Haber regresado a esa casa fue un error pero si pudo sobrevivir ahí mismo tiempo atrás, podría hacerlo de nueva cuenta, él era un hombre fuerte y decidido y su hermana no se quedaba atrás, era un dúo perfecto, si fueran pareja no habría ninguna más que pudiera superarlos.

-Ayuda!, ayuda!, por favor, alguien!

Un hombre ya anciano pero con la suficiente fortaleza… o miedo como para correr a zancadas se escuchaba clamar por un poco de ayuda mientras los lugareños lo veían alarmantes tratando de calmarlo pero no podían.

-Pero que es lo que esta sucediendo?!-exclamó molesto el padre de la iglesia pues hasta ahí había llegado el asustado viejo. Los religiosos adoraban el chisme mas que otras personas y no tardaron en seguir al padre hasta la puerta donde sin salirse atentos escuchaban lo que el hombre de barbas blancas tenía que decirle al de batas largas.

-Hay un cadáver, en el bosque, una mujer!-no pudo ocultar su pánico ni disminuir su timbre de voz, fue fácil que las personas lo escucharan y no iba a tardar mucho en que todo el pueblo supiera eso, hace tiempo que no había asesinatos en el lugar, de hecho solo hubo uno: hace años…una hermosa y joven mujer de lacios y rubios cabellos había sido encontrada en el rio y desde esa vez no se había oído nada igual, todas las demás muertes habían sido naturales o al menos "no misteriosas" , pero ahora el haber encontrado a esa chica castaña con una rajada en el vientre y en el cuello tirada entre las hojas no era algo común .

El sacerdote trató de calmar al anciano y esta vez si lo logró, entonces le explicó con claridad de cómo la ha había encontrado, en definitiva el asesino no planeaba ocultar su crimen, era como si esperara que descubrieran su acto sangriento pero no tan rápido, aparentemente tenía 3 días el cadáver gracias a los conocimientos del forense Cletus Louis y el mismo Thomas Sharpe que como ya hace semanas se había convertido en otro médico mas a fortuna de todos esos enfermos que tienen que esperar por el insuficiente personal de atención medica. Pudo haber sido algo personal, si, eso esperaban todos ya que normalmente siempre ha sido un pueblo pacífico, mientras no hubiera otra muerte las cosas seguirían "bien" pero si esto se repite…no, no es para nada normal.

-Tienes una mancha de sangre en las mangas

-Si, bueno, trabajar con muertos deja un recuerdo imborrable en ti-bromeó Tom con Luci

-Que gracioso-rodó los ojos la mujer

-Bueno, tomaré un baño, huelo a podrido- sonrió ligeramente dándole la espalda mientras ella salía de la casa para tomar el té con algunas de las amigas que había hecho en su estancia en Crimson Peak.

Thomas en su paso por el mercado escuchaba los murmullos de la g ente que iba en dirección contraria, extrañado preguntó a un señor con la barba sombreada que es lo que ocurría y él solo pudo decirle que caminara un poco mas, una carreta doblaba la esquina y en ella una enorme manta manchada de sangre cubría un cuerpo, corrió hasta a uno de los hombres

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Una muerte mas

-¿Qué?!

-A esta la encontraron en un callejón apenas hace unas horas

-Y con el cuello cortado…de nuevo

-Parece la marca del asesino…

-Esto no va a ser fácil para nadie-suspiró el mas joven

No estaba preparado como para enfrentase a un cadáver más luego de 2 semanas pero los acompañó. Esta vez era una mujer mas adulta que la primera pero no menos bella por eso.

-La Sra Rosserbeaum no era una de las damas distinguidas pero si era muy conocida por su deliciosos pastelillos y bueno, la señorita Merchant ni siquiera era un rostro familiar para los habitantes hasta que se convirtió en la primera victima.

-Edith!, que haces aquí?!-exclamó con preocupación Thomas al verla en un lugar no indicado para ella, estaban limpiando el cadáver!

-Vine a ver…a mi padre-pero él no estaba ahí-él dijo que estaría aquí asi que…

-Podrías esperar afuera, por favor…?

-No me hace daño ver un muerto, Thomas, no seas exagerado

-Bueno, no… pero… no es el lugar mas indicado para estar sino te dedicas a esto

-Esta bien,para que te sientas mejor,me voy….

-Gracias-le sonrió amablemente y con dulzura para que no sintiera que la estaba corriendo

No le faltaba mucho por terminar asi que decidió ir a visitar a Edith quien se había convertido en una de las mujeres importantes de su vida sin que ella misma lo supiera

-Thomas!, que haces aquí?!-exclamó de la misma manera que él lo hizo cuando horas antes la vio

-Te estas burlando de mi acaso?-entrecerró los ojos

-Para nada señor,como cree?-se hizo la ingenua

Ya dos meses habían pasado desde que ellos llegaron y conforme transcurrían los días, ambos se sentían mas en confianza, sobretodo ella quien era la que mas lo necesitaba, ahora hasta bromeaba con él de una manera que jamás imaginó.

-Que crees que es esto?

-Esto que?

-Lo que esta sucediendo con estas mujeres, muchos esperan una tercera para que hagan sus conclusiones pero para mi es suficiente con estas dos

-Lo es realmente?

-Si… se encarga de matar mujeres bellas por alguna razón…a veces pienso que es una asesina

-Una mujer sería capaz de esto?

-Envidia…no se, a lo mejor y no es nada agraciada y mata a las que lo son-se sintió estúpida con esa teoría pero era aceptable, quizá no la mejor pero aceptable

-Todo por la belleza?, en serio?...dime que tú no lo harías

-Tengo cara de asesina, de verdad?-negó para si misma

-Oh no no, no digo eso, solo jugaba, tranquila-posó una mano en su hombro

-Lo estoy…

-Creí que todo esto… te afectaría, estar preocupada o algo…

-Por que debería de estarlo?

-Porque aunque suene feo y me cueste decirlo eres una candidata si tu teoría es acertada

-No soy tan bonita

-No, no lo eres… eres mas que eso…-se le quedo mirando de manera inquisitiva

-Define "mas que eso"-ella se mordió el labio

-Hermosa …

-Si, esta vez pudo ocultar su sonrojo pero no la sonrisa tonta cuando escuchó eso. No tuvieron que decir mas…esas miradas y esas palabras fueron suficientes para que sus labios se unieran en un beso suave y delicado, Thomas ponía el ritmo, lento y pausado.


	5. Chapter 5: Convicción

**Cap 5: Convicción**

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde aquel beso, y en ese tiempo no se habían visto pero Thomas le mandaba cartas constantes a Edith, si, en 48 horas había escrito seis cartas exclusivamente para ella una de día, de tarde y de noche y ninguna era contestada por la chica asi que deicidio ser él en visitarla pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando abrió la puerta de la casa.

-Es muy temprano?-le preguntó Edith quien estaba con la mano empuñada a punto de golpear la puerta

-No, no…-no se esperaba una visita de ella y menos….tan temprano aunque él iba a hacer lo mismo

-Te preguntaras que hago aquí…

-Oh, vaya que si …-en ese momento reaccionó , no podía dejarla ahí en la puerta, la invitaría a pasar-acompáñame al río-tomó otra opción, así que en vez de entrar; permanecieron fuera.

-Bueno, yo…he recibido tus cartas y...

-Cartas que no me respondiste-interrumpió de manera serena

-No sabía que escribir…. Lo lamento

-Pero has hecho algo mucho mejor, buscarme…

Ninguno de los dos se miraban pero si sonrieron al mismo tiempo

-Sabía que eso te iba a gustar mas –sonrío apenada por sus a veces atrevimientos pero eso es lo él producía en ella, dejar a la niña tierna y tímida que solía ser, con él podía comportarse de manera diferente y hasta coqueta, cosa que no pasaba con anterioridad pero sin perder la dama que es.

-Escucharte de viva voz en mejor que leer letras en una hoja

-Que es esto?-Edith al parecer había pisado un medallón, lo recogió enseguida limpiándolo con un pañuelo-ugggh, tendré que lavarlo muy bien-dobló la tela con la punta de los dedos para no mancharse pues la tierra estaba un poco húmeda y el medallón casi se hundía por completo.

Thomas observó el colgante con seriedad.- es de mi hermana

-Y que hace aquí?-preguntó dándole un vistazo al mayor enfocándose mas en la pieza recién descubierta

-No tengo idea, le preguntaré-extendió su mano para que Edith se la diera pero esta se quedó pensando un momento

-Que pasa?, no me crees?

-No, no es eso…

-Me lo vas a dar o prefieres dárselo personalmente?

-No, dáselo tú- al fin se lo pasó-no le caigo bien

-Quien dice eso?

-Su mirada

-No es cierto-aseguraba mientras se guardaba el collar en la bolsa del pantalón

-Casi no me habla

-Porque yo te ocupo la mayor parte del tiempo pero un día de estos puedes venir exclusivamente por ella

-Mmm lo pensaré

Edith suspiró, caminaban sin parar hasta que se encontraron aquella joya y de ahí volvieron a acelerar el paso sin fijarse en la distancia o el tiempo, habían llegado al rio

-Si el clima fuera diferente me metería

-Bueno, podemos hacerlo y enseguida corremos a la chimenea

-Podemos?, quien te invitó?-se adelantó unos pasos para que no la viera sonreír

-Oh, disculpa, hay cosas que entiendo erróneamente

-Ya lo he notado-se agachó para verse en las aguas, Thomas le siguió pero se detuvo a lado suyo manteniéndose de pie

-Que miras?

-En lo que me he convertido

-Suena a algo malo…

-No, no lo es, me gusta de hecho

-Y se puede saber en que te has convertido?

-En una damisela sin apuros, en mas mujer que niña, mas arriesgada y menos tímida…y…-la mirada de la rubia solo estaba enfocada en si misma, en su reflejo en el agua pero para lo que tenía que decir tuvo que desviar su mirada hacía él, asi como se veía calmado y pasivo en el reflejo, asi era realmente según ella-y…todo te lo debo a ti

-A mi?-preguntó confundido

-Si, es que…no lo se, quizá tu manera de ser ha influido en mi

-Y como soy?

-Bueno, aparte de atractivo y galante eres una persona en la que al principio le tenía algo de recelo, desconfianza y cierta hostilidad pero fue fácil adaptarme a ti

-A lo mejor porque en el fondo eres asi y nadie había sido capaz de que la verdadera Edith saliera a flote

-Eres un caso especial entonces?

-Podríamos decir-hinchó el pecho con orgullo

La risa de la joven se tuvo que detener cuando escuchó el nombre de Thomas a gritos por su hermana Lucille, ambos voltearon, la pelinegra se veía con cierta preocupación a lo que inmediatamente su hermano acudió a ella. Su acompañante no podía correr con facilidad como él podía dando grandes pasos apresurados

-Te buscan- Tom no comprendía hasta que al alzar la vista vio a los detectives

El rostro de Sharpe se endureció pero no cuando se acercó a un hombre de barba blanca, sonriéndole de una manera que inspiraba toda la confianza del mundo

Lucille se encargó de Edith sin necesidad de que su hermano le pidiera el favor, dejo entrarla a la casa mientras el dueño de la misma respondía las preguntas que le tenían que hacer.

-Que pasa?

-Nada, cariño, solo simples dudas de los hombres de la ley, quieren averiguar una desaparición o algo

-Quien ha desaparecido?

-Una chica de nombre Ella, no recuerdo su apellido, era…extravagante y difícil de pronunciar haha

-Oh, espero que la encuentren pronto…y viva…

-Si, bueno, eso esperamos todos-sonrió forzadamente la mujer mayor

-Por cierto, encontramos tu medallón en el rio

-mi medallón?-preguntó confundida

-Si, uno con una inscripción grabada en otro idioma que no puedo reconocer

-Ah, ya!, ese medallón!, claro, debió haberse caído cuando fui para allá, a veces soy una despistada

-Lo importante es que se encontró

-Claro, gracias, linda

-De nada-ahora que había cruzado mas palabras con ella que un simple "buen día" le parecía una mujer igual de encantadora que Thomas, por eso eran hermanos, no?

-Ey, Thomas, que a pasado?

-Nada, solo unas preguntas acerca de Ella Swantangerilde

-Swantangerilde!, te dije que era complicado, Edith-rió al ver a su hermano tan serio

-Sí, aunque para él no resultó tanto

-Hay cosas que para ustedes resultan difíciles pero para mí lo más sencillo-presumió ante ambas

-Oh, me he pasado mas tiempo aquí que el que tenía planeado, mi padre debe de estar buscándome por todo Crimson!, mejor me retiro

-Te acompaño?

-No, estoy bien-se despidió de ambos pero con un beso mucho mas cariñoso a aquel que se ofreció acompañarla

-Y ahora que pasó?!-exclamó Luci poniéndose de pie para dirigirse con molestia a su hermano que la veía de mala manera-y no me pongas esa cara….

-No ha pasado nada, tranquilízate

-Entonces?

-Es solo que me vieron con ella anoche, y para males fui la última persona que notaron sus vecinos,

-Asi que prácticamente te están echando la culpa a ti de la desaparición ¿?

-Exactamente, pero solo eso tienen como pruebas, testigos…nada mas, y solo por una consulta medica ya que me pidió que por favor fuera a verla debido a que se sentía mal como para salir de casa

-Y se los dijiste a ellos?

-Claro, pero sabes, no quiero hablar de eso ahora, tengo que salir, hasta luego-Se despidió sin decir mas nada dejándola con la palabra en la boca y eso es algo que le desagradaba


	6. Chapter 6 Alucinaciones

**Cap 5: Alucinaciones**

Thomas con las sabanas cubriéndole hasta la cadera se ponía analizar las distintas posibilidades de parecer inocente o culpable a los ojos de los detectives. Él en si solo fue a una consulta médica pero para mala fortuna en el momento menos oportuno, ahora lo incriminaban solo por ser el último al que notaron salir de la casa de Ella. Su respiración agitada no le permitía dormir con tranquilidad, esta vez no se levantó de golpe sino poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, escuchando como la puerta de su habitación se abría a rechinidos, pocas cosas le asustaban , debería tener más miedo de los vivos que de los muertos pero sea como sea es algo no normal. La habitación se volvió más fría de lo normal y el pecho descubierto enseguida dejo de serlo.

-Lucille, eres tú?-una sombra pasó por el corredor de manera apresurada, la oscuridad y la vela encendida en la mesa de noche no ayudaban mucho, Tom se levantó sin temor alguno, de niños ella solía asustarlo a media noche a pesar de ser el mayor además de que no venía al caso empezar de nuevo con ese juego infantil. Volvió a mencionar su nombre cuando alcanzó a ver la silueta de alguien salir de la casa, rápido bajó las escaleras, ahora la luz de la luna era su única ayuda; volteó a ambos lados aun detenido en la puerta, estaba seguro que no era su hermana, a lo mejor y era un maldito ladrón!, si , eso era!, pero ya había salido y seguro obtuvo algo de valor, al voltear al lateral izquierdo de la casa volvió a verlo, tomó una piedra grande para defenderse en caso de que el tipo quisiera arremeter en contra suya, pero no…no era "él" sino un "ella" , se quedó paralizado al verla junto al gran árbol del río, no podía ver su rostro pero si su atuendo, era una mujer con el vestido ensangrentado que saltó al agua cuando él parpadeó. Su piel de por si clara se volvió blanquecina, sin esperar mas tiempo corrió hacia la casa poniéndole seguro y yendo a su habitación de manera apresurada, cerrando bajo llave la puerta de esta y metiéndose de nueva cuenta a la cama. Estaba asustado, realmente lo estaba y eso no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

Prefirió borrar esa imagen de su mente, cerrar los ojos y no abrirlos hasta el amanecer, no lo logró con el éxito esperado, le costó demasiado dormir solo una hora, se la pasó en vela toda la noche pero sin salir de su alcoba, paseándose como animal enjaulado, asomándose de vez en cuando a la ventana que daba justo detrás de la casa, se podía apreciar el frondoso árbol donde antes la había visto, donde…la estaba viendo…estaba ahí de nuevo. Se armó de valor para no ocultarse bajo sus sabanas como un niño pequeño, si, se mantuvo firme mirando como la mujer se acercaba levitando a la casa hasta detenerse a medio paso, él la veía a ella pero ella a él no, sus ojos miraban al frente pero cuando dejó de caminar, su rostro se alzó poco a poco dejándolo ver triste y desconcertado, con el cuerpo entero mojado y con heridas en los brazos. Ella Swantangerilde, era ella, ese vestido rojo fue con la que él la vio la ultima vez pero…no, no estaba viva, quizá y era una alucinación o una pesadilla, lamentablemente estaba despierto y lo que estaba viendo no era alguien de este mundo, cerró las cortinas, al final fue vencido por su miedo.

¿Por qué tendría que pasarle estas cosas a él? ¿Acaso se quería comunicar con Thomas? ¿Por cuál razón? ¿Viva o muerta? ¿Si era ella o alguien más?

-No dormiste anoche, ¿cierto?

-Mi rostro pegado en la mesa te lo hace suponer, ¿no?

-hehehe, si, por que no vas a dormir entonces, las tablas no son cómodas

-Porque…

La puerta se escuchó, era uno de los detectives para avisarle que la desaparecida señorita de nombre Ella había sido encontrada, en el río pero muy lejos de las casas, inclusive la de él

-Entonces esta,,,?

-Si

-Voy a ayudar en algo?

-No, solo a informarle que las sospechas en su contra han sido olvidadas

-Encontraron al culpable?

-Exactamente, ella misma….

-En serio?

-Al parecer fue suicidio, tiene cortes desde las muñecas hasta el dobles del codo.

-No tiene familia?

-No, solo un enamorado que la había dejado una semana antes

-Motivo suficiente…

-Realmente matarse por algo así no vale la pena pero

-Pero viniendo de una mujer lastimada…todo es posible

-Cierto…bueno, solo venía a avisarle ya que parece que no pudo dormir –rió a medias

-Todos lo notan-sonrió

-Lo dejo, Señor Sharpe, un placer

-El placer es todo mío-cerró la puerta-Bien, ahora creo que si puedo dormir-subió a su habitación quedándose ahí toda la mañana hasta despertar en la tarde, todo lo que no había dormido a sus horas lo logró al atardecer.

-Despierta, dormilón-Lucille besó la sien de su hermano

-Qué pasa?

-Te vino a buscar ya sabes quien

-Oh…que te dijo?

-Te quiere ver, en el puente por la noche….hermano, creo que la has conquistado

-Esa era mi misión

-Misión cumplida-dio media vuelta dejándolo a solas, a veces le chocaba la cara de estúpido que ponía cuando mencionaban el nombre "Edith Cushing"

Las horas pasaban y el miedo que tenía aun en la mañana fue opacado por la ansiedad de saber porque Edith le había citado a esas horas ahí, es como si se tratara algo personal, acaso ayuda secreta o cosas por el estilo?

Él muy puntual llegó, para su sorpresa ella se había adelantado, hermosa se veía con el cabello semi recogido ya que siempre la encontraba con toda su melena rubia envuelta pero esta vez no, es como si sus hebras de cabello brillaran a la luz de la luna, cada metro que Thomas caminaba era una nueva forma de ve a la joven, linda, bella, dulce, sencilla, angelical, inocente, esas y mas palabras circulaban en la mente del caballero que tomó una de sus manos para besarla

-Siempre tan galante y caballeroso…

-Suelo serlo muy a menudo pero contigo es especial

-¿Por qué?

-No se para que me has citado aquí, Edith pero tengo algo que decirte

-Y que es?-ella tenía una ligera idea pero se hacía la desentendida

-Me gustan muchas cosas en esta vida pero sobre todas estas tú, Edith…-la tomó de ambas manos-a lo mejor y me rechaces, a lo mejor y no sientas lo mismo que yo pero…te quiero a mi lado

Edith estaba sonrojada, era imposible ocultarlo, ni siquiera sabía el porque lo había citado, le había ganado el impulso de verle y escucharle luego de unos días sin hacerlo, le habían ganado los deseos de ser desnudada con la mirada de la forma en que él lo hacía, sentirse deseada y cortejada por un hombre como él cualquier mujer se sentiría honrada y ella no era la excepción

-Thomas…

-Puedo tener el honor de ser algo mas que un amigo?-Estaba siendo mas que claro

-Honestamente no estoy segura, tú…me gustas, demasiado he de decir…eres como una perfección andante y te he agarrado cariño pero…una relación se basa en amor y confianza

-Y no sientes ninguna de esas dos por mi?

-Confianza

-El amor se hace…puedo ayudarte a que me ames asi como…

-Tu….me amas?

-No, pero lo que siento por ti no lo he sentido por nadie mas durante años

-Y es algo que no puedes explicar?

-Exacto

-Te entiendo, me pasa lo mismo contigo

-No se si es amor o deseo, pero tenía que decírtelo, tenía que aclarar todo esto de una buena vez porque me estaba consumiendo…

-Edith…-él se acercó para tomarla de sus mejillas-ya no importan las palabras….-no dijo mas, se inclinó para besar sus labios de una manera tan dulce y delicada que a Edith se le aceleraba el ritmo del corazón

-Que me estas haciendo, Tom?

-Besandote…-bromeó él, no se refería a eso precisamente la pregunta sino mas bien a lo que él provocaba en ella

-Mi padre siempre ha querido alguien para mi y hasta ahora no habido nadie que me interese…hasta que apareciste

-Me siento especial

-Lo eres, para mi… te has convertido en una de esas pocas personas que me importan

-Y él…si me aceptaría?

-Ja!, él fue el primero en decirme…

-En serio?

-Si

-Entonces no tengo ningún problema con el padre de la novia, eso es suerte!

-Novia?

-No es nada oficial…esto…?

-Que crees?

-Espero que si

-Lo es-rodeó su cuello con los brazos poniéndose de puntas para alcanzar sus labios, se perdió en ellos al tocarlos, sus ojos la desubicaban y su mirada le incitaba a pensar cosas indebidas, y ahora el sabor de sus labios había quedado impregnado en los suyos, en los labios de una jovial y virginal señorita


	7. Chapter 7: A mi lado

**Cap 7: A mi lado**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Thomas y Edith se hicieron pareja aunque no había pasado nada mas allá que simples besos, caricias y palabras románticas de parte del hombre de la relación, todo pintaba bien, la felicidad en el rostro de Sharpe era indiscutible, la de Cushing era un poco mas reservada pero era notable su alegría de estar al lado de un hombre como Tom, un caballero que muchas deseaban y solo una pudo obtener, no había ninguna muerte mas.

-Estas lista para esta noche?

-Estoy nerviosa

-Por que?, solo es tu cumpleaños número 21

-Lo sé, es solo que…mi padre no suele hacer fiestas para mi cumpleaños

-por que no?

-Yo se lo pido, no me gustan

-Y esta vez si…porque….?

-Porque me convenciste-le dio un golpecillo en el pecho

-Vamos, Edith!, prometo que para el 22 no digo nada, me mantendré callado

-Lo prometes?

-Thomas Sharpe siempre cumple sus promesas-exageró el tono de su voz y la manera de pararse

-Bien, entonces disfruta de esta porque no va a haber otra a menos que…

-A menos que….?

-A menos que nada…-la verdad ella había pensado un " a menos que sea por una boda", si, la boda de ambos pero era demasiado pronto y no quería arrepentirse asi que mejor olvidar ese tema

-Bueno, entonces te dejo sola, prepárate para lucirte esta noche

-Lo hare-asintió dándole un beso de "hasta luego" a su novio

Esa noche sería de las mejores para la rubia, un traje rojo vino, el cabello completamente recogido, guantes blancos y ligero rubor en sus mejillas, no necesitaba de mucho para verse realmente atractiva.

-No te tardes tanto, Luciile!-gritó Thomas desde la planta baja, ella solo rodó los ojos ante la presión de su hermano, no le contestó y tampoco le hizo esperar mas tiempo, bajó con un atuendo gris y el cabello en alto. Thomas por su parte el negro le sentaba perfectamente por lo que al menos en ocasiones especiales ese era el color a usar y quería que la cumpleañera lo viera aun mas atractivo de lo normal aunque para los hombres es simple el verse bien. Como buen novio y buena "cuñada" fueron de los primeros en llegar pero aun asi, Edith se negaba a bajar a pesar de saber que su persona favorita la estaba esperando en la sala principal que poco a poco se empezó a llenar con los invitados

-Y la anfitriona aun no se atreve a bajar-comentó Thomas al colocarse a lado de su "suegro"

-No suele ser de fiestas y ahora tiene una donde es la principal

-Definitivamente le encanta pasar desapercibida

-Siempre ha sido así

-Entonces tendré que traerla hehe

-Te hubiera dicho que si pero…creo que tardaste un poco-le hizo la seña de que la muchacha estaba en la escalera bajando con nerviosismo, ella podía sentir como las piernas le temblaban ya que todas las miradas se concentraron en su persona, pero entre la multitud fue una mirada la que mas sobresalió de las otras, si, la de Thomas Sharpe, una que le podía provocar debilidad y fuerza y al mismo tiempo; al parecer él se había enamorado de la dulzura, "ingenuidad" y carisma de la chica así como de sus tropiezos. Los ojos de Tom se iluminaron ante la presencia de la mujer, caminó entre los presentes deteniéndose en el primer escalón estirando el brazo para ofrecer su mano diestra a la chica

-Necesita ayuda, señorita?-trató de no sonreír esperando ella tomara su mano

-No, pero se lo agradezco-hablaban como aquellos desconocidos que deseaban conocer. Le agarró la mano llevándola hasta la pista de baile donde ahora Edith se acoplaba perfectamente a Tom, no como la primera vez en que pedía permiso a un pie para mover el otro

-Ya has aprendido

-Se nota, cierto?

-Por supuesto

Lucille no se quería quedar atrás tomándose el atrevimiento de invitar a un chico mas joven que ella

Todo iba a la perfección, entre la pareja central solo existían sonrisas y palabras graciosas, el señor Cushing no había visto a su hija ser tan feliz en un buen rato pero la llegada de Sharpe lo cambió todo.

-En verdad lo amas, hija?

-No lo se padre

-Como no lo vas a saber…

-Me siento feliz a su lado pero…ammmm…una vez me enamoré y no fue lindo

-Aun no olvidas a ese chico?

-Fue alguien importante para mi

-Fue?, segura?

-Por que me haces ese tipo de preguntas en mi día especial?

-Se me salió, perdón

-Solo porque estoy de buenas ehehe

-Por que él te pone asi , cierto?

-Es verdad…siento que lo quiero pero no se si lo amo…bueno , de hecho…

-Necesitas mas seguridad en ti misma cariño y yo he conocido el amor de verdad y créeme…cuando te veo hablar de él o cuando estas a su lado puedo ver tu felicidad y también notar lo que yo veía en tu madre, una mujer enamorada…eso eres tú

-Mi propio padre sabe más lo que siento que yo misma, increíble

-Te darás cuenta tarde o temprano que realmente lo amas, ahora anda, ve con él que Katherine Sparks no pierde el tiempo-Edith giró rápidamente la cabeza en dirección a la nombrada, su sonrisa y su mirada cambió repentinamente, su padre rió al ver ese rostro-celosa?

-que?!, no!, claro que no…además confío en él

-ves?, si estas celosa aunque lo niegues y si confías en él es porque realmente…

-lo amo…eso vas a decir?

-no niegues tus sentimientos, que te hayan roto el corazón no quiere decir que lo vuelvan a hacer

-soy desconfíada,no puedo evitarlo

-Bueno, entonces ve a rescatarlo de las garras de Katherine –sonrió a su padre antes de marcharse de su lado

-Interrumpo?-tomó del brazo a su novio mirando con cierta hostilidad a Katherine

-Para nada, cariño-respondió Thomas

-Bueno, dejo a la pareja a solas…-Kath tuvo que sonreír forzosamente

-Te dejo un momento solo y mira lo que pasa…

-Solo tengo ojos para ti,lo sabes, Edith…

-Eso quiere decir que… solo los ojos tiene para mi?, otra parte tuya no es para mi? Hehe

-Bueno, tú entiendes lo que quiero decir-le siguió el juego

-Lo se, solo bromeaba, tranquilo-le tomó de la mejilla con suavidad besando así sus labios-caminemos un rato

-Lo que pida la señorita-se sostuvo de su brazo y salieron por la puerta trasera sin que nadie los viera, bueno…mas bien la ama de llaves a quien le pidieron guardara el secreto como adolescentes enamorados, Edith escapándose de su propia fiesta…

_De llamarte,  
Me quede con la sonrisa  
colgada de bobo enamorado..  
Enganchado de tu voz.  
Atado al murmullo de tu carcajada._

Me quede allá, guardadito en tu bolsillo,  
asomado de puntillas, de reojo al mundo.  
Me quede feliz.  
De tenerte,  
de saberte,  
de amarte,  
de llenar tu corazón y tu alma.

Hirvieron mis venas mi amor,  
se quebraron y me derramé,  
me vertí entre tus almohadas.  
Quedé clavado en tu tímida sonrisa  
y ya no supe moverme...,

Dios!...olvidé como respirar,  
no he sabido que hacer con lo que me has hecho sentir,  
el pulso aceleró desafiante y quedé embotado  
de latidos violentos, ambiciosos...

Y calmado he llorado amándote,  
e impotente he llorado extrañándote.  
y como león atrapadado he caminado arriba y abajo  
entre los pliegues de tu voz  
hasta encontrar en el instante justo  
el rincón exacto donde poder vivir.

¿Cómo es posible que mi día sea eternamente absurdo si tú no estás?  
¿Por qué el tiempo se demora en tu ausencia?  
¿Por qué? si luego se acelera cuando te tengo...  
avalancha de sentimientos derramados en el asfalto. .  
¿Porque no estás aquí?  
No es justo,  
No es justo. 

Edith se quedó pasmada deteniéndose para ver a los ojos a Thomas, el movimiento de sus labios, concentrase en el sonido de su voz, de su maravillosa expresión facial

-Y eso…?

-Un poema que escribí para ti

-Dios!, de verdad tú lo escribiste…para mi?

-Sí, aunque no fue fácil, me costó mucho-admitió

-Pero el resultado fue esplendido.-ella estaba absorta rememorando las palabras que había escuchado, el corazón parecía querer salir –es lo mas hermoso que alguien me ha dicho

-Tú eres mi inspiración

-Thomas, te amo!-no dijo nada mas que eso, fue suficiente para ver sonreír a su amado y besarlo con pasión y lujuria –pero creo que deberíamos volver…-no había medido el tiempo pero parecía lo suficiente como para que los demás se preguntaran donde estaban

-Ya lo creo-le agarró la mano caminando de regreso –Había una sonrisa inmensa en el rostro de la joven

-Hija…no quiero arruinar tu día pero …

-Pero?

-Buenas noches srita Cushing, feliz cumpleaños –un hombre de cabellos rubios un poco más joven que Thomas pero más grande que Edith besó la mano de esta. Ella simplemente se quedó inmóvil con la mirada puesta en el extraño-tanto tiempo…


	8. Chapter 8: El pasado siempre vuelve

**Cap 8: El pasado siempre vuelve **

- Buenas noches srita Cushing, feliz cumpleaños –un hombre de cabellos rubios un poco más joven que Thomas pero más grande que Edith besó la mano de esta. Ella simplemente se quedó inmóvil con la mirada puesta en el extraño-tanto tiempo…

-Buenas noches…

- Dr. Alan McMichael

-Buenas noches señor McMichael…mi padre, que ya lo conoce…Carter y mi compañero, Sir Thomas Sharpe…

Ambos hombres se saludaron tomándose de las manos pero aunque había sonrisas en ambos rostros, la mirada era hostil en ambos, Thomas lo consideró como una amenaza y Alan como desconfianza

-Cuando dice "compañero" se refiere exactamente a …?

-Mi pareja-confirmó Edith las sospechas

-Oh, ya veo…

-Si-la sonrisa falsa de la rubia era notable-con su permiso…-tomó a Tom del brazo casi casi jalándole lejos de ese recién llegado

-Que pasa, Edith?

-Nada…no es nada

-Se conocen , verdad?

-hace tiempo pero ya no importa

-Si importa, pareces a la defensiva con él y algo me dice que no viene de visita

-Crees que se quede a vivir aquí?

-No se cual sea su propósito…porque no me cuentas mejor?

-No importa ya, no volveré a repetirlo de nuevo-la llegada del rubio la había molestado tanto que hasta Tom pagó los platos rotos dejándolo a solas y subiendo a su habitación luego-perdón, pero quiero estar sola, dile a mi padre que no me moleste-mas sin embargo se despidió con un beso…uno frío y seco luego del maravilloso momentos que habían tenido instantes atrás.

-Creo que su hija no se siente bien-Alan fácilmente se dio cuenta de la reacción de la chica

-Aléjate de ella, te lo advierto

-Lo siento señor Cushing pero no puedo, no ahora

-La lastimaste una vez y seguro lo volverás a hacer

-Créame que esta vez no seré yo, con su permiso-sin mas, se despidió del veterano hombre

-Amigo de la familia?-dijo en tono de broma Tom apareciendo por detrás

-Todo menos eso…donde esta Edith?

-En su habitación, no quiere que la molesten

-No va a durar mas la fiesta si la principal no esta

-Ya lo creo…bueno, no quiero interrumpirla tampoco…regreso mañana que este mejor, espero…

-Bien, gracias por todo…

-De nada-se dispuso a buscar a su hermana que estaba muy campante hablando con demás mujeres, una mirada fue suficiente para que ella entendiera y se despidiera de sus amistades

-Necesito que hagas amistad con un tal Alan MicMichael, es un doctor

-Y para que?

-Es una amenaza para nosotros

-Para ti todos son amenazas

-No, no todos pero sé que él será el peor de mis enemigos

-Quieres que lo seduzca o algo parecido?

-Si puedes…no te costará nada…

-Es guapo?

-Bah!, no lo se, no me fijé en eso

-Solo preguntaba-rió traviesa

-Enamóralo mejor-bromeó

-Ay no…enamorarme de mi enemigo?

-Que el enemigo se enamore de ti…

-Veré que puedo hacer..

-Gracias hermanita-si bien, Thomas no se iba a quedar con la ayuda de su hermana, él tendría sus propios métodos para sacarle la verdad si ella no lo lograba

Al día siguiente….

-Thomas!, pasa!...Edith esta desayunando –el joven agradeció a Carter.

Él cuidadosamente y en silencio se acercaba a Edith-Buenos días-un ramo de flores aparecieron de la nada enfrente de la chica que la sorprendió volteando enseguida para encontrarse con los azules ojos de su novio

-Oh…-tomó un pañuelo limpiándose los labios-no te hubieras molestado….de verdad…

-Nunca ha sido una molestia tomarme tiempo para ti

-Perdona…yo soy la que debe darte flores, no tú-dijo una vez de pie-ayer me comporte groseramente contigo , perdóname

-No hay nada que perdonar pero supongo que si cosas que decir

-Las hay pero quiero un poco mas de tiempo para explicar las cosas

-Que no sea tarde

-No lo será

-Oh, disculpe, no lo ví-Lucille había chocado "accidentalmente" con Alan pero a este no le molestó

-No se preocupe…todo en orden

-Es nuevo? , este pueblo es pequeño y no lo he visto por aquí-

-Soy un recién llegado, es verdad

-Ah!, con razón…digo, no es que conozca a todos pero un rostro como el suyo no se olvida-si bien, el Doctor Mc Michael era atractivo con una melena rubia hasta los hombros, cuerpo grueso que seguro debajo de esa ropa estaba bien trabajado, ojos azules…a pesar de ello no se comparaba a la galanura de su hermano quien era lo opuesto a Alan, cabello negro, mas alto y con un cuerpo esbelto y con unos azules mas preciosos en su mirada

-Espero que lo recuerde para bien

-Claro que si –rió alzando los hombros y ladeando la cabeza con ligereza la cual tronó fuertemente por lo que ella soltó una pequeña queja

-Esta bien?

-Si, es solo un pequeño dolor, nada que preocuparse

-Necesita más calcio hehe

-Puede que si…

-Veo que lleva muchas compras

-solo 4 bolsas, no son nada para mi

-pero mejor le ayudo-y si, lo hizo al quitarle dos de las bolsas-donde queda su casa?

-En las afueras del centro del pueblo

-La acompaño

-Que caballeroso

-Gracias…y digame…vive sola?

-No, vivo con mi hermano…Thomas Sharpe

-Oh, el prometido de la srita Cushing

-Parece que no le agrada

-No, no es eso…

-Su rostro dice lo contrario

-No lo conozco

-A mi tampoco y sin embargo no puso esa cara de desagrado tan obvia

-Será porque es una mujer realmente bella?

-Puede ser…pero si lo conoce le caerá bien, no se deje engañar por las apariencias, aunque créame que no es el único que ha pensado que mi hermano es un prepotente

-No pienso eso pero igual espero que no sea eso

-No lo es y bueno, Edith parece muy feliz

-si, claro-Alan era cortante cuando en el camino mencionaban a Tom o a Tom-Edith y vaya que Lucille era como un detector de mentiras

-Es una casa enorme

-Fue de nuestros padres…pero ya no están…usted entiender

-Oh, si…bueno, debo dejarla, un placer

-El placer es todo mío-se quitó el sombrero en respeto a la dama

-mmm que rápida eres-Thomas parecía guardián de la puerta esperando quien entraba o salía

-A Alan le desagradas…

-Alan?, ya lo llamas por su nombre?, cuanta confianza!

-Bah…y le caes mucho peor cuando se habla de tu relación con Edith

-mmmm, será un viejo amor entonces?

-Es lo más probable…

-Interesante…

-Si,es nuestra amenaza…tenías razón…o quizá no

Tom la miró confundido

-A que te refieres?

-Quizá tus sentimientos lo sean

-Mis sentimientos?

-Si…tus sentimientos, sentimientos que no deben de existir pero ahí están

-Lucille..

-shhh…no digas nada, prepararé la comida-lo dejó pensativo, analizando los pro y contras del amor que tenía por Edith.


	9. Chapter 9: Me duelenambos

**Cap 9: Me duelen…ambos**

-Tienes que decirle, Edith

-No puedo, padre…

-Si puedes…cuantas cosas no has logrado creyendo negativamente…

-No quiero lastimarlo, no se lo merece

-Es mejor hablarlo con la verdad

_"Vine por ti, Edith, para remediar mi error…juro que voy a protegerte y nada ni nadie me asustará"_

Las palabras de Alan rondaban su cabeza, ella se tiró sobre la cama boca arriba mirando el techo

-Lo haras?

-No me presiones

-No lo hago, pero quiero saber…aun sigues enamorada del Dr McMichael?-ella no respondió, guardó silencio…y ese silencio bien lo conocía su padre

-Lo tomaré como un si-Edith se sentó mirando a su padre con impotencia, como si quisiera negar lo que su padre había dicho pero la verdad es que las ultimas semanas a lado de Thomas y las constantes visitas y disculpas de Alan la habían confundido, Alan fue su primer amor, ese que se fue sin decirle adiós cara a cara, ese que prefirió disculparse al escribir una carta esperando que ella lo hiciera también pero estaba dolida, fue su amor de adolescencia , ese que nunca se olvida y ese que te das cuenta que no amaste suficiente si te enamoraste por segunda vez, en este caso…Sharpe. Pero su corazón estaba confuso, su mente daba vueltas y su respiración acelerada cada que esos dos aparecían en sus pensamientos. Por un lado se encontraba el hombre que no ha olvidado y por otro el hombre que la hizo olvidar …un rubio, un moreno, un doctor…otro doctor…,uno de clase alta; otro de clase media, uno que le gusta los colores oscuros; otro que prefiere colores claros, uno que conoció primero;otro que conoció después; uno del que se enamoró y el otro…también, y aun seguía siendo pura pues no ha tenido el valor de desnudarse enfrente de algún hombre, ni siquiera de los únicos que le importan, pero si ella estaba enojada…Thomas no era la excepción, caminaba de un lado a otro, de la ventanilla hasta la puerta maldiciendo en su mente pero al mismo tiempo pensando en como lograr que la chica se diera cuenta que él era la mejor opción, la celaba en su interior porque sabe que a ella no le gustaría verlo celoso, al menos no exageradamente como estaba internamente, esas pequeñas demostraciones de propiedad no le parecían tan mal a Edith, de hecho le aseguraba que el amor que Tom sentía por ella era verdadero, que no era una cuestión de competencia sino de verdadero amor, pero también Alan se volvía celoso cuando Tom y Edith se besaban o demostraban afecto en sus narices, Edith sin intención y Tom con toda la del mundo para cabrear al rubio, este ultimo provocaba lo mismo en el moreno cuando se acercaba demasiado a su chico o le susurraba cosas.

Y los días pasaban y todo seguía igual, ninguno se atrevía a enfrentarse y mucho menos Edith, mas sin embargo esta ya no se sentía tan hostil con Alan, al contrario, se estaba volviendo alguien demasiado cercano, no en plan amoroso ya que Edith no le estaba abriendo paso a eso pero si a una amistad y mas cuando el señor Carter tuvo enfermó y al no estar Tom disponible acudió a Alan que lo s ayudó toda esa semana que Sharpe había salido del pueblo por "negocios" y Lucille se daba cuenta de todo y como "buena" hermana se lo contó a Tom. Edith no es que tuviera preferencias por alguno de ellos, se sentía cómoda con ambos, sentía nervios, cariño y confianza con los dos…pero no podía tenerlos así: a uno con la esperanza de reconquistarla y al otro dejándole pensar cosas erróneas pero inconscientemente estaba dejando que eso pasara y obviamente a Tom no le gustaba sentirse relegado cuando Alan y él estaban en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo

-Te veo extraña últimamente, Edith..

-Si?

-Si… puedo saber por que?

-Ammm, no importa…

-He sido paciente y respetuoso pero no puedo seguir asi…

-Es solo que…ammm…ven-le tomó de la mano sentándose en el mismo sofá ambos-Alan…el fue del primero que me enamoré…y…lo había olvidado, cuando te conocí a ti no existía nadie mas…pero…sin quererlo o pensarlo regresó y…

-Y…aun sientes cosas por él?...-él deseaba escuchar un "no" por respuesta pero se quedó esperando algo que nunca llegó-entiendo…el primer amor nunca se olvida, cierto?-sonrió forzadamente

-Tom…-quiso tomarle de la mano pero fue tarde, él se había puesto de pie caminando cabizbajo hasta la puerta-Tom…-volvió a llamarlo

-Ya no puedes decir con seguridad "te amo" , verdad?- a Edith se le estaba partiendo el corazón pero aun asi…no podía decir nada para retenerlo porque sinceramente ya ni siquiera sabía si amaba a uno por encima del otro, no necesitaba nada mas para darse cuenta que Edith no sabía lo que quería, que no le amaba lo suficiente como él lo hacía con ella-Bueno, Edith…cuando tengas una respuesta…dímela-cerró la puerta desapareciendo de su vista. Edith se dejó caer al sofá echa un mar de lagrimas

Tom al llegar a casa aventó la mesa, rompió un espejo, las vajillas las tiró con fuerza al piso

-Pero que te pasa?!-preguntó histérica Luci

-Nunca pierdo, me oyes?...Thomas Sharpe siempre consigue lo que quiere

-Estamos hablando de Edith?-su mirada alocada se posó en ella-si..de ella-suspiró la mujer

-ese tal Alan…tenías una misión con él

-Oh, era mi obligación?, si claro!-comentó sarcástica

-Bueno, ahora no queda de otra…será a mi manera-y ella sabía que cuando él hablaba asi…tenía que estar muy al cuidado

Las cosas fueron de mal en peor, Edith se sentía desganada, ni su padre recién recuperado la animaba, solo eran ellos: Tom y Alan y al menos el ultimo mencionado aun seguía rondándola pero le hacía falta el mayor aunque lo negara, Lucille también seguía haciendo lo suyo, tratando de conquistar al rubio pero este solo tenía ojos para Edith y ella tampoco tenía el valor de buscar a Tom y tenía la suerte de no encontrárselo por las calles, eso parecía ser lo único que afectaba a los Cushing-porque hasta su padre se sentía mal de ver confundida a su niña-lo único hasta...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-un gritó estruendoso a media noche se escuchó en una esquina, unos hombres salieron para encontrarse con una una mujer ensangrentada en el callejón

-No, las muertes no otra vez-una anciana se persignaba a lado de su marido que junto con otros trataban de auxiliar a la victima pero ya era tarde, las cosas siguieron y las muertes fueron en aumento, todas mujeres, jóvenes o maduras, nunca niñas…nunca ancianas…no importaba su estatus social o si eran demasiado bellas o no aunque sinceramente todas eran de buen ver.

-Que estas escribiendo, hija?

-Una nueva historia…bueno, basándome en las lamentables muertes que sucedieron, hace rato que no escribo nada…y ahora es el mejor momento…no porque me sienta inspirada sino mas bien para entretenerme luego de todo esto

-Bueno, creo que vas a tener mas material para tu nuevo libro-ella le miró extrañada-Han encontrado otro cadáver esta madrugada, justo ahora le están dando sepelio a… la mujer

-Que tristeza…quien era?

-Ammm…

-Padre…

-Eugene….

-Eugene!?-Edith se llevó las manos a la cabeza negándose a si misma que eso pudiera pasar, la joven Eugene unos años mayor que ella era su mejor amiga que después de un par de años de irse de Crimson Peak, había regresado hace unas dos semanas para instalarse de nuevo en su hogar, entre esos 14 días, las jóvenes se vieron cinco veces, a platicar sobre los problemas, deseos noticias nuevas, etc. con una buena taza de té. –llévame enseguida!-guardó sus escritos y con desesperación salió de la casa vestida adecuadamente con el color, como si lo supiera mas solo era coincidencia

Estaban a tiempo, cuando ellos llegaron, la familia de la desafortunada chica estaba haciendo lo mismo mas el llanto de su madre y padre no se comparaba al de Edith que era mas controlado, su padre la abrazó antes de que alguien le pusiera una mano en el hombro: Alan, Edith estaba destrozada aunque quería hacerse la fuerte, pero cuando volteó a verlo se echó a llorar a sus brazos, él le acariciaba la cabellera consolándola, algo que no le agradaba nada a Thomas quien estaba apenas llegando cuando estaban a punto de sepultarla, su mirada estaba puesta en esos dos y el único que se dio cuenta fue el rubio quien al mirar atrás pudo ver tanto a Tom como a su hermana.


	10. Chapter 10: Tú?

**Cap 10: Tú?**

Hubieron mas muertes, de diferente estilo, diferentes edades, diferentes fisonomías pero siempre mujeres, ya Edith se estaba asustando, nada le daba indicios de que ella estaría en la lista pero tampoco que no. Una tarde Alan la fue a visitar ya que sabía lo preocupada que estaba con todo eso, una tarde que terminó en un abrazo consolador y un beso tímido en los labios por parte de ambos, todo iba bien hasta ese momento, hasta que Tom apareció en su mente, se sentía culpable, se sentía una traicionera.

El corazón de Tom no estaba destrozado pero si herido, se sintió relegado por el otro doctor aun mas joven que él y peor aun, con quien Edith había tenido un romance…uno que jamás olvidó, pero él quería olvidarse de esos malos pensamientos , de hacerse ideas en la cabeza, de imaginarlos juntos…Nunca le hizo caso a la joven Katherine pero esta vez fue él quien la busco y ella estaba dispuesta a complacerlo luego de tanto tiempo con las ganas que tenía de acercarse mas a Thomas, lo consiguió, esa noche tuvieron sexo, uno desenfrenado en un pequeño cuarto rentado, que no se enterara su hermana y la familia de esta, con Edith tenía también el deseo de poseerla de tal manera pero nunca intentó forzarla, Katherine a partir de ese día intentaba a toda costa buscar a Tom pero él solo la quiso para un rato de diversión, nada serio, ni siquiera eran amigos y ni tenía planes de serlo, le estaba fastidiando de sobremanera el acoso que recibía por parte de la mujer pero aun asi la trataba con respeto aunque a ella no le importaba mucho si de repente la tomaba a la fuerza pues le era excitante

Unas noches después la bella Katherine caminaba encapuchada a casa de Sir Thomas , todo estaba solitario, era peligroso estar a solas a esas horas pero no le importó que hubiera un loco asesino suelto por el pueblo, había tenido sueños húmedos con el apuesto Sir y quería volverlos realidad cosa que no pudo lograr ya que al tocar la puerta y no recibir respuesta empezó a caminar detrás de la casa y mirar las ventanas pero nada, entonces escuchó ruidos provenientes del rio ¿Alguien se estaría bañando en la noche? , puede ser peligroso pensaba ella, se acercó con cautela, no era muy luminoso el camino mas solo por la luna ,cuando estuvo cerca del árbol, lo vio, un hombre estaba acorralando a una mujer en el árbol, la tenía prisionera del cuello y una daga se la clavó en el costado , la mujer quiso gritar pero le tapó la boca enseguida, el hombre sintió la presencia de la chica por lo que rápido mató a la chica caminando para hacerlo con la otra pero Katherine corrió tan rápido que lo dejó detrás, ella tocó con fuerza la puerta de los Sharpe , estaba a punto de correr en otra dirección pero no lo hizo cuando Lucille le abrió la puerta con los ojos entrecerrados ya que la había despertado de su sueño

-Que pasa?

-Un hombre, mató a una mujer!

-que?!

La dejó pasar para que se tranquilizara

-y que haces aquí a estas horas?

-solo…ammm

-Katherine?...

-Thomas!

-Que haces aquí? Que esta pasando?,

-Dice que hay un hombre en el río

.-Déjame ver…

-No!-exclamó Kath tomándolo del brazo , es peligroso…no

-Es el asesino, cierto?

-No, no vayas…

Lucille miró a su hermano, ambos lo hicieron de hecho

-Dormirás aquí esta noche-dijo Lucille, Tom no puso resistencia

-Hay cuartos disponibles…-dijo Tom

-Acompañame-Lucille llevó a la chica hasta la recamara, ella agradeció a ambos aunque bueno, si ya estaba ahí debía aprovechar, le dio un beso en los labios al joven cuando se despidió de ella para dirigirse a su habitación. Pero Tom no pudo dormir…lo habían despertado y bueno, le creía a Katherine por lo que se quedó un rato mirando tras su ventana justo al árbol. Katherine estaba un poco nervioso todos los días, creía que el tipo la buscaría para matarla ya que lo vio aunque no lo reconoció por tener un sombrero y la oscuridad de la noche a su favor y no se equivocó, fue en su propia casa a medianoche , justo en su cuarto, en su cama…

-Tú?!-exclamó asombrada la mujer que sintió como la almohada le asfixiaba, pataleteó pero no fue suficiente, nadie la escuchó porque el otro no le permitió hacer ruido, el hombre salió por la ventana, donde había entrado…ella quedó con la boca semi abierta y la mirada al techo. Su familia la veló al día siguiente llena de lagrimas, y ahí estaban todos, aun mas gente pues parte de una familia importante, Tom y Lucille la habían salvado una vez pero ya no pudieron mas, era su destino.

-Tom…-Edith tuvo el valor al tomar la mano del hombre

-Si?-contestó fríamente

-Puedo hablar contigo?

-No creo que sea un buen momento

-Por favor…

-Ahora no-fingió sentirse lastimado por la muerte de Katherine, como si le importara mucho pero mas bien era para hacer sentir mal a Edith

-Y cuando?

-Mañana por la mañana, igual y no lo sentirás-refiriéndose al tiempo de espera-tienes compañía-miró de mala gana a Alan que parecía celoso cuando Edith y Tom hablaban

A la mañana siguiente la conversación de la ex pareja fue amable, con respeto y docilidad, pero no terminaron en nada, no hubo un "intentémoslo de nuevo" o "se acabó", ninguno de los dos.

Cuando Tom salió de la casa de Edith se encontró nuevamente con los investigadores

-Me buscaban de nuevo?

-No, a la srita Cushing

-para?-asomó Edith

-Que tanto conoce al doctor Alan McMichael ?

-Ammm…

-Bueno, seguro lo conoce muuuuuy bien-dijo sarcástico Tom antes de retirarse

-Lo conozco bien, es un amigo de hace tiempo

-Pues su amigo parece estar involucrado en las muertes

-NO!, usted esta mal, sería incapaz de algo asi

-Nunca se termina de conocer a la gente

-Pero él no,

-Encontramos esto…o mas bien…la sirvienta encontró esto cuando lavaba la ropa-le entregó una camisa con las mangas manchadas de sangre, gotas leves pero suficientes para crear dudas-no digo que él lo sea, pero esta entre ellos asi como el mismo Sir Thomas Sharpe lo estuvo en su momento

-Él también?, pero que clase de investigadores son ustedes?

-De los mejores y tarde o temprano daremos con el verdadero culpable-se fueron dejando a la mujer con pensamientos absurdos para ella, conocía muy bien a la sirvienta de la casa, era una manera despectiva de decirlo pues prácticamente lo era pero a Alan y a ella no les gustaba decirle así, era una mujer ya grande pero con fuerza todavía, era de suma confianza, ella la conocía mas que el propio dueño de la casa, en este caso el Dr. Alan.

Ese mismo día pero mas tarde…

-Detente ahí!-Alan escuchó como dos voces se dirigieron a él-aléjate de ella!-le apuntaban con un arma

-Yo no la mate!-Alan tenía las manos manchadas de sangre ajena, una mujer adulta yacía muerta en la cama y él a su lado quitándole el cuchillo del vientre-ella gritaba por ayuda!, entré para salvarla pero fue tarde!

-Fue tarde para ti, muchacho-lo arrestaron con fuerza metiéndolo al carruaje para encerrarlo luego-aquí te pudrirás…doctorcito

Fue al día siguiente que hicieron oficial el anuncio, esa escena fue la decisiva para tomarlo como el asesino mas habían otras cosas sospechosas como sus visitas antes de la muerte de ciertas mujeres, su ropa con sangre y regresar a altas horas de la noche, eso era lo que uno de los investigadores hacía, seguirlo las primeras noches y con ayuda de sus vecinos para informarle de sus movimientos, si, era él, no había duda

-Vaya vaya …asi que eres tú-el rostro de Thomas se hizo presente

-Que haces aquí?-se acercó el rubio a los barrotes-vienes a burlarte?

-No, no me hace gracia que seas tú, pudiste haberle hecho algo a Edith…

-Jamás le haría nada, a nadie, no maté a esas mujeres, debes creerme!

-Las pruebas dicen lo contrario –se encogió de hombros-y no soy abogado, no puedo hacer nada por ti, cuanto lo siento-quería sonreír pero pudo ocultar su felicidad de ya no tener competencia, Edith jamás amaría a un asesino como él pero cuando se estaba quitando ella llegó

-Oh, vienes a ver a tu amiguito el asesino, no?

-Basta, Tom!-a pesar de todo ella confiaba en Alan…él no haría esas cosas, hubo una equivocación seguro

-No!, estuviste en peligro todo este tiempo con él, pero gracias a dios ya no, perdona pero alguien asi no merece respeto-en el fondo sabía que fuera o no cierto, todos creían que él era el malo de la historia, Tom incluido y teniendo esa idea nada le haría cambiar, no a un hombre seguro y respetable como Sir Thomas Sharpe, era lógico que pensara asi de Alan-pero te dejaré a solas…

Edith se dispuso a hablar con Alan y él le aseguraba una y otra vez que era inocente, en en todas sus visitas era asi y lo que la demás gente le decía le hacía dudar, sobretodo porTom quien aunque podría parecer que lo hacía por celos, sonaba convincente y bueno, su propio padre también apoya lo que Tom pensaba.


	11. Chapter 11: Irreal

**Cap 11: Irreal**

Ey, que tal?, nunca me he puesto a saludar desde que comencé el fic, disculpas por ello y agradezco a las personas que siguen la historia (que si bien no es perfecta porque soy primeriza) y tambien que no se cuantos caps sean pero espero terminar pronto :)

Las semanas pasaron y Alan se pudría tras las rejas luego de sus asesinatos, existía una ligera esperanza por parte de Edith que él era inocente, todo era una confusión o una trampa pero era ligera, ya no estaba tan segura y ni que decir lo que sus oídos escuchaban de parte de la gente a su alrededor, hundiendo mas al Dr. McMichael, unos muy conscientes de ello.

-Ya, tranquilízate

-No puedo, él es inocente!

-Otras vez con eso, él es culpable, tienes las pruebas enfrente tuyo!,¿ cuando lo vas a entender?-Edith guardó silencio y Thomas se estaba sulfurando debido a que todos los días ella hacía un comentario al respecto y a Sharpe le estaba molestando que cada vez que hablaban , Alan McMichael estaba presente en sus diálogos

-Ayúdame a sacarlo

-No soy una especie de abogado, ¿estamos de acuerdo?

-No, no a eso, sino a buscar al verdadero culpable

-Es él, date cuenta!

-No lo es! Y deja de decir eso, tú no lo conoces!

-Tu tampoco!

-No puedo contar contigo!-salió de la casa de los Sharpe sin decir mas, estaba molesta con Thomas, con su padre, con la gente, con la vida porque su mejor amigo estaba tras las rejas

Tom se mordió el labio subiendo las escaleras con rapidez topándose con su hermana que recién se acababa de duchar, tenía el cabello mojado y el rostro húmedo, una ropa sencilla pero siempre oscura cubría su cuerpo albino, ella se veía tan en paz consigo misma y él tan alterado por lo que acababa de suceder

-¿Hermano?-no respondió, simplemente la tomó del brazo con fuerza metiéndola a su recamara –Tom, ¿que tienes?-nuevamente no dijo ni una sola palabra y solo la aventó sobre la cama colocándose encima de la chica-hace tiempo que no…

-Shhh…de verdad lo necesito..

-Creí que ya nunca…

-También te gusta, acéptalo-se ruborizó porque asi era, le gustaba después de todo, no es que alguno de los dos diera pie a algo pero ya lo habían hecho varias veces sin algún tipo de remordimiento

-¿No crees que esta mal?-trataba de pararlo pues no tenía ganas

-Vamos!, que somos medios hermanos solamente

-Tenemos al mismo padre…

-¿Cuándo te ha importado eso?

-Desde hoy

-Ya es tarde, compláceme

-Tom…

-¿No tienes ganas?, eso se puede solucionar-la acorraló de ambas manos para que no intentara darle un golpe aunque sus piernas estaban libres, él nunca la había forzado, simplemente la convencía al final de cuentas. Sus labios rozaron el cuello largo de Lucille, ella ponía resistencia pero Thomas se estaba acercando peligrosamente a su punto débil, detrás de la oreja, ella gimió logrando que su hermano se excitara aun mas-te dije que se podía solucionar. Luci lo miró con un deje de molestia lascivia empujando a Tom al tener las manos liberadas de su agarre, se encaramó en él desabrochándole el traje dejándolo simplemente con una camisa blanca de anchas mangas y cuello con una gran abertura en V , mordió el pecho blanco de Thomas dejando pequeños besos luego de las marcas de sus dientes sobre su piel, su mano traviesamente bajaba por la entrepierna del mayor acariciándole los muslos mientras él se encargaba de deslizar la espalda de Lucille.

-Ya no recordaba lo que era tenerte dentro de mi, hermano

-Ahora lo sabes-dialogaban pervertidamente al finalizar su encuentro sexual

-¿Por qué no fuiste por Edith?

-Te tenía mas cerca a ti, además quiero que con ella sea diferente

-Te has tardado mucho-continuaban hablando mientras ambos se encargaban de acariciar la piel contraria, la pierna de Lucille se encontraba encaramada de las de Thomas, su mano sobre su liso pecho y Tom debatiendose entre enfocarse en el cabello o espalda de su hermana, asi se quedaron un rato, Tom se quedó dormido y Lucille mejor decidió salir a caminar pensando en que lo que tenía con su hermano no era hacer el amor, solo se trataba de sexo, sexo cuando el otro estaba urgido y no tenía con quien descargar ese tensión sexual, pero…no todo comenzó por gusto aunque al final asi terminó.

Como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo los días pasaron y Tom solo veía la cara de su hermana y pacientes, no la de Edith y no porque no quisiera, era su orgullo que le impedía ir hasta ella cuando es él quien tenía la razón, quien debería pedir disculpas y darse cuenta de su equivocación era la dama, todo transcurría en tranquilidad, Tom y Luci no hablaron de esa noche porque era algo…común entre los dos, nada que no hubiera sucedido antes y tampoco es que fuera tan frecuente pero su primera vez no era. Una de esas noches la menor de los Sharpe no había dormido en casa, no estaba huyendo de nada pero se quedó junto a un jovencillo que alcanzaba su madurez, a lo mejor e hicieron cosas, a lo mejor no, pero…no estaba donde debería: junto a su hermano en la gran casona.

La puerta sonó y Edith apareció

-Edith, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Venía a pedirte perdón-Thomas quería sonreír, al final fue ella la mas débil, quien llegó a él

-No tienes por que…entiendo, es tu amigo pero…

-Pero es un asesino…-le costaba decir aquella palabra y mas sabiendo a quien iba dirigida-perdoname por tratarte asi la otra vez

-Ya, ya quedó en el pasado-rosó su mejilla con los dedos-pasa…estas en tu casa

-Gracias, no demoraré mucho, solo venía a eso y a saber como has estado

-Bien, y ¿él?

-Hace un par de días que no voy…pero la ultima vez estaba…bueno, estar detrás de las rejas no es agradable

-Comprendo-dijo sin mas sentándose en el sofá dejándole un espacio a ella

-¿Te sucede algo?-Cushing se sentó a lado suyo preocupada por la expresión desganada de Thomas

-Nada ,nada, es solo que…

-¿Qué?

-Me gustaría intentarlo de nuevo-se arrimó tomando sus manos entre las suyas

-Tom…-no sabía que decir, ni negarse ni tampoco darle pie

-¿Qué pasa?-se acercaba aun mas sin apartar la mirada del rostro opuesto

-Yo…-pero Edith no era tan fuerte cuando Tom ponía esas miradas entre inocentes y pervertidas, una combinación extraña que solo había visto en esas orbes zafiro.

-Edith…-susurraba su nombre entre besos dedicados a las mejilla de la mujer, sus labios recorrían su barbilla y garganta y ella solo cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar, se dejó acomodar por él en el sofá, sus pechos que si bien no eran tan grandes podían ser visibles ante la respiración agitada y eso le ponía demasiado a Thomas , la besó por los brazos, el pecho, los costados, el abdomen y la cintura, todo por encima del vestido pero no a la hora de tocar su intimidad ya que metió la mano debajo de sus ropas, Edith lo veía temerosa, nadie estaba desnudo pero Thomas se aventuraba a donde ningún otro hombre trató , solo querían besarla y se apartaba, inclusive con Alan con quien había llegado a simples besos y roces pero sin explorar lugares indebidos, sin embargo Adam tenía un don para manejarla a su antojo

-mmm-apenas y pudo articular la rubia cuando sintió los agiles dedos del mayor rozar su clítoris, acariciando este de manera delicada mientras la otra mano se enredaba en el ya descompuesto cabello de la virgen Edith, ella gemía , hacía ruiditos extraños y graciosos al ser primeriza, buscaba los labios de Tom con ansiedad y él correspondía , todo eso le parecía tan irreal a Sharpe, al fin tenía a Edith donde quería, una parte al menos ya que la otra era contraer matrimonio pero fue aun mas irreal lo que sus ojos alcanzaron a ver cuando alzó la vista mientras ella le besaba el cuello. Se quedó estático mirando el pasillo donde había visto a una pelirroja flotar, si, literalmente flotar

-¿Qué te pasa?-ella volteó en dirección donde tenía la mirada puesta su amante

-Nada, no es nada-continuo olvidándose de esa visión, estaba a punto de deshacerse de su vestido cuando escuchó voces cerca de su oído lo que lo hizo apartarse enseguida

-Tom!-exclamó ella preocupada por su actitud

-Será mejor que nos veamos otro día

-¿Me vas a dejar asi?- Edith no sabía si realmente asi era ella o podría ser la calentura que se le había subido debido a Tom por lo que actuaba de esa manera, como una chica experimentada y deseosa de tener sexo pero era virgen, todavía

-No quisiera pero…por favor…

-Si pasa algo, puedes decírmelo…

-Lo se, te lo diré lo prometo-comentaba él dándole un beso en la frente al estar ya de pie, se mantuvo con sus labios pegados a esa parte del rostro de Edith con la mirada fija una chica que le llamaba a subir las escaleras, esta vez era rubia y de cabellos cortos-hablamos otro día-trató de no parecer nervioso aunque lo ocultaba mas o menos bien, a ella no le quedó de otra que irse y despedirse con un beso de labios, aprovechó a morder el labio inferior de Sir Thomas Sharpe a lo que el otro sonrió cerrando la puerta inmediatamente que ella la atravesó .

-¿Qué es lo que quieren,eh?-no alzó la voz para no ser escuchado por su visita que apenas se alejaba-¿A que han venido?-giraba sobre su propio eje esperando encontrarse con una de esas mujeres que lo empezaban a perturbar día y noche en cualquier momento, cualquier lugar, espíritus que no estaban en paz y solo deseaban algo: justicia.


	12. Chapter 12: No puede ser

**Cap 12: No puede ser**

¡Dejenme en paz, maldita sea!-Thomas Sharpe no podía estar tranquilo desde aquel día en que casi le quita la virginidad a la joven, su vida estaba siendo espiada por almas en penas, almas que Lucille no podía ver pero si notar cosas anormales como sombras, movimiento de objetos, desaparición de los mismos, etc. Lo estaban prácticamente acosando y volviéndolo loco, tanto que no salía de casa, no quería ver a nadie ni siquiera a su hermana y mientras al principio solo ella se preocupaba, los Cushing también, sobretodo Edith que intentaba verlo con mas frecuencia que ir de visita a la cárcel, esa casa lo estaba volviendo un psicótico, ahí es donde la actividad paranormal incrementaba, el sótano era un lugar donde no se atrevía a pisar nuevamente el moreno.

Cuando accedió a que Edith lo viera la trataba de una manera extraña hasta el punto de usar la fuerza en su contra, las primeras veces solo era correrla de la casa o terminar una conversación cuando realmente no había finalizado, ni siquiera abrirle la puerta de la casa pero luego se portaba violento, no le pegaba pero la tomaba fuertemente del brazo tirándola al sofá con un evidente enojo en el rostro y ella sorprendida por dejar de ser ese caballero amable que conoció.

-¿Qué te esta pasando?!

-Nada…

-¿Por qué me tratas asi?

-He tenido problemas, de acuerdo?

-Pero no para que me trates como un objeto

-No eres un objeto, eres importante para mi-la tomó de las mejillas

-Te tengo miedo…

-¿Qué?-se miró sorprendido

-No eres el Thomas Sharpe que conocí, quien me compuso un poema,de quien me sostenía del brazo al caminar, quien me besaba con amor…

-Las personas cambian…

-Las personas,tú no…

-Soy una persona

-Te creí diferente…-las lagrimas empezaban a fluir de los ojos de la chica. La sonrisa maliciosa de Thomas no era lo que ella esperaba, le asustó de verdad, esperaba todo menos eso, parecía un psicópata que necesitaba ayuda-dime que te puso asi, puedo ayudarte-con cierto temor pero podría hacerlo

-Tú amor, eso puede ayudarme

-¿De que hablas?

-¿Me amas?...

-Thomas…

-¡Me amas!?

-Ya no lo sabes, antes…

-¿Antes?, jamás hubo un antes…siempre fue él!, ni siquiera cuando éramos tu y yo

-Te amé, te lo dije!, No hagas como si no te acordaras…

-Realmente no lo hiciste…o no te hubieras ido con él

-No me fui con él!

-Ah no?!, prácticamente yo no existía a su lado…pero claro…como ahora esta encerrado vienes a mi-el tono burlón le estaba cansando a Edith

-Ya basta!-una cachetada fue suficiente para que él se mostrara como nunca antes

-Te has ganado una estadía en el sótano-la tomó fuerte del antebrazo jalándola hasta la puerta, ella ponía resistencia pero él era mas fuerte, ella gritaba por ayuda pero nadie podía escucharla, estaban solo, a unas cuantas escaleras de bajar por completo él la aventó fuertemente y ella como pudo frenó con sus dos manos para no golpearse la cabeza-ahí te quedaras hasta que lo diga!

Edith no podía comprender nada, estaba completamente absorta por el momento vivido, ¿que le estaba pasando?, ¿Dónde había quedado Sir Thomas Sharpe?, no, él no era el educado hombre de sonrisa celestial, es como si un ente maligno hubiera poseído su cuerpo pero esas cosas no existen. Intentaba por todos los medios salir de ahí pero para su mala suerte la ventana que daba claridad era demasiado pequeña, no podría salir por ahí, quería tumbar la puerta bajo llave pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente.

-¿Qué te pasa,Tom?

-La encerré

-¿Qué hiciste que?!-preguntó alterada Lucille al llegar con las compras-¿Qué te pasa?, nunca habías hecho eso!

-He hecho cosas peores, ¿no es asi?

-¿Pero con ella?...olvidate de convertirla en tu esposa

-Ya no importa, pronto nos largaremos de aquí y buscaremos a otra

-Desde hace tiempo no importa si hay otra o no

-¿Qué dices?

-¿Por qué empezaste todo esto?

-Por nosotros!...padre nos había dejado una gran herencia…pero no iba a durar para toda la vida…

-Para eso eres doctor, ¿no?

-¿Y tu?... crees que es suficiente con tus intentos de pianista?!- con toda la intención de ofender a su hermana

-Callate!

-No, no lo hare!

-Entonces suéltala, déjala libre y vámonos!, ya!-había una suplica en la mirada femenina

-La haré sufrir un rato

-No!, ¿no te basta como la has tratado estos últimos días?...con su amigo en la cárcel…

-¿A ti también te incomoda que ese imbécil este ahí? ¿O acaso prefieres que sea yo?

-No, Tom!, pero…vamos!, déjalo a él en esa celda pero a ella sácala y huyamos juntos, como siempre…-él se acercó a ella acariciándole la mejilla

-¿Me amas?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué sí me amas?

-SI, lo hago, no se de que manera…pero lo hago-eran hermanos al mismo tiempo que amantes, ambos se querían pero… ¿de que forma?, nunca lo iban a saber –vámonos…-al final accedió y le ordenó a ella que empacaran sus cosas, se irían sin decirle a nadie y jamás regresarían a Crimson Peak, jamás. Pero ese lapso de tiempo fue suficiente para que Edith se encontrara con alguien inesperado, una mujer rubia de inocente mirada y de la altura de ella, es como si fueran hermanas, Cushing se asustó, nunca la había visto y se suponía que estaba sola

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?-se alejaba de ella conforme la extraña avanzaba, más solo apuntaba a una dirección, Edith fue a donde la mujer le señalaba –oye…-había volteado para preguntarle algo pero había desaparecido, no entendía nada pero había un gran ropero desocupado que cubría una entrada en el piso, se pudo dar cuenta ya que una ráfaga de airé sintió en sus piernas, sin querer hacer ruido lo movió, no fue fácil pues a pesar de no tener nada era pesado, le costó unos mechones de cabello que se dejaron caer sobre su cara, era una puerta pequeña de madera pero en la cual cabía perfectamente, al menos una persona delgada y diminuta como ella y aun fuera alta…como Thomas. Era un túnel que conducía a una salida, estaba segura que era eso pero se encontró con una reja donde habían grandes muebles de todas formas y diseños pero siempre…siempre…grandes, solo hubo uno que era mediano por el cual se sentía incitada a acercarse, estaba temerosa, la luz entraba por una rendijas en la parte de arriba, si, ahí también había una salida…una entrada y teniendo la posibilidad de huir de una buena vez, de intentar abrir esa puerta, se quedó para inspeccionar ese lugar frío y pavoroso, alzó la tapa de aquel mueble…sabanas, ropas…manchadas de sangre, se espantó y la cerró rápidamente, ¿Qué era todo eso?, con mas temor de lo normal pero con la valentía necesaria abrió ambos lados del ropero al mismo tiempo, despacio y con cautela, no quería llevarse mas sorpresas pero..fue inútil, un grito desgarrador se escuchó cuando Thomas iba a abrir la puerta del sótano, entonces aun mas rápido bajó buscándola por todo el lugar pero no estaba ahí, había descubierto un pasadizo secreto, fue ahí cuando lo supo, ya ella lo sabía y nada iba a borrar de su mente lo que había visto. Corrió por todo el túnel entre lo que ella intentaba salir de ese espacio terrorífico empujando la entrada pero esta por fuera tenía una pala atravesada mas a parte estaba cubierta de hierbas, si no hubiera hecho ruido, si se hubiera limitado a solo salir de ahí podría estar libre pero no, su curiosidad la atrapó pero aun mas las manos de Tom que la jalaban del pie para tirarla de las escaleras que llegaban hasta esa libertad que se alejaba de la chica

-Sueltame!-replicaba una tras otro

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

-Eso no importa!..pero eso!?-señaló el armario que abrió, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, de miedo y tristeza a la vez, Tom suspiró reteniéndola de un brazo

-Ahora lo sabes…

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?... estas loco!

-Ella me volvió asi…

-¿Ella?

-No debiste venir…no tengo otra opción, Edith…

-¿Qué?-daba pasos de reversa…-no, no te atrevas!, prometo no decir nada…

-Lo haras…porque eso liberara al amor de tu vida –si, con las pruebas que tenía dejarían libre a Alan…

-Tom…por favor…-rogaba casi arrodillándose ante él

-Lo siento-susurró él con los ojos humedecidos dándole una bofetada mas fuerte que la dejó tumbada y cargándola la llevó de vuelta al sótano pero ahora amarrada a una columna


	13. Chapter 13: Libertad

**Cap 13: Libertad**

Antes de que Thomas tuviera cautiva a Edith Cushing, ella platicaba con su padre acerca del repentino cambio de actitud de su secuestrador, a Carter le costaba entender al igual que a ella y su confianza fue bajando en el "respetable" Sharpe al ver las marcas en el brazo de su hija cuando la apretaba demasiado fuerte además que cuando cruzaban palabra Tom sonaba burlón lo que al mayor no le parecía y el deseo de ver a su hija casada con Sir Sharpe se fue disipando pues se iba decepcionando cada día mas y no solo eso, iba a prohibir a su hija verlo pero sabía que mientras mas lo hiciera, Edith mas intentaría encontrarse con él.

-¿Qué acabas de hacer, Thomas? , enloqueciste completamente!

-Lo vio

-¿Qué?

-A todas…..

-Las sabanas, las ropas….

-Dios…

-Él no va a ayudarnos, solo nosotros mismos

-Nunca debí ayudarte en nada!

-Lo hiciste por tu fidelidad a mi!

-¿Fidelidad?

-En las buenas y en las malas, lo prometimos

-Eramos niños…

-Igual y me seguiste hasta el final y jamás te amenacé o si lo hice?-No, no lo había hecho, la hubiera dejado partir si ella asi lo quería pero en vez de eso decidió permanecer con él hasta el final

-Entonces esta es nuestra oportunidad, dejémosla ahí a que se suelte sola, ganamos tiempo

-No, tarde o temprano nos buscaran, nunca he dejado un testigo con vida

-Pero ella no es cualquier testigo

-Pero ella es nuestra perdición

-Tom…

-Tengo que hacerlo…aunque me duela

-No, no lo hagas…

-Ya regreso –Lucille quería irse de ahí cuanto antes, estaba sumamente nerviosa que pudieran descubrirlos-si quieres irte…hazlo-volteó Tom a verla antes de volver al sótano. No dijo mas, dejó que tomara su propia decisión, pero y si lo ¿agarraban?, no, se quedaría a esperar hasta que finalizara esto. Por su parte, ante la desconfianza de Carter cuando Tom y su hija estaban juntos le preguntó a donde iba a lo que ella le mintió diciéndole que iría a llevar un libro a casa de una amiga pero al final tuvo que decir la verdad pues su padre no le creyó absolutamente nada asi que si ella no regresaba en un horario aceptable iría hasta ella a casa de los Sharpe.

-¿Qué hago aquí?, ¡Sueltame!

-No, no saldrás de aquí, viste algo que no debiste

-¿Tú lo hiciste?...¿ con ella?

-No, ella es inocente de todo-cubría a su hermana, si bien ella no había asesinado a nadie, era cómplice pues se guardaba ese secreto sin acusar a su hermano de asesinato

-¿¡ A mi también me vas a matar como a ellas?!

-No estaba planeado que ese fuera tu destino pero...

-Pero lo harás…¿Por qué?

-Porque eres testigo

-No, ¿Por qué las mataste? ¿Qué te hicieron?

-Unas eran entrometidas como tú…las otras me recordaban a un desastroso pasado con mi madrastra

-¿Madrastra? ¿Qué te hizo o que?-al principio trataba de zafarse de la soga pero le interesó escuchar su historia con una ligera esperanza de que él la dejara con vida. Tom en vez de ignorarla y acabar con todo eso, extendió mas la espera

-No quieres enterarte…

-Aun te haya hecho daño…esas mujeres no!

-Esas mujeres si!, esas mujeres que anteponían una noche de sexo antes de que a sus hijos!

-No todas tenían hijos…

-No, es cierto, pero ya luego se volvió en una rutina, sentir que se lo estaba haciendo a ella…ella que tanto me dañó

-La mataste también…-afirmó aunque era mas como pregunta

-Lo hice, o no me dejaría en paz… asi como tú no lo harás si te dejo libre

-No, no, no!-Tom arremetió contra ella cortando la soga con una daga de un solo intento –deja de hacer esto, deja de matar inocentes!

-Ya es una costumbre, yo no lo pedí…ellas me volvieron loco, cada noche se meten en mis sueños…

-¿Ellas?

-Las sombras….las almas de las mujeres que cayeron ante mi…

-Vi una chica…muy parecida a mi…a ella igual la…

-Ella fue mi primer amor, me recordabas tanto a Alice… murió ahogada...

-Por favor…

Mientras Edith clamaba por su vida, Carter estaba golpeteando la puerta pero nadie le abría, Lucille echó un vistazo avisándole a Thomas

-Oh, vaya…papi vino a rescatarte, sería una lastima…de hecho no sería al primer hombre que mato-el espanto en la cara de la rubia era imborrable-callate o se mueren los dos y Lucille, vete…

-Tom…

-Vete…déjame a mi

-Pero…

-Que te vayas…-casi gruñendo la apretó del cuello-por favor…-No le tenía miedo a su hermano, quería darle un beso en los labios pero no presente de Edith, pudo ver en sus ojos suplica, de que al menos ella se salvara del desastre que él mismo había hecho y llevado a su hermana con él, la única mujer que lo apoyó luego de la muerte de Alice. Lucille escapó por el túnel que bien conocía al cargar los cuerpos junto con el mayor

-Señor Carter…-abrió la puerta no sin antes amarrar de nuevo a Edith en una silla "recuerda, un ruido…y los mato a ambos", tenía la boca libre como para gritar pero ella si le tenía miedo, mas por su padre que su propia vida.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-¿A que se debe su visita?

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Esta un poco desarreglado…no me gustaría que…-sintió las manos del hombre en su pecho al empujarlo y entrando a la casa encontrándose con una escena espantosa –que la viera asi…

Dijo Thomas, no era lo que tenía pensado pues iba a buscar una excusa para no dejarlo pasar pero no lo logró

-¿Qué le has hecho?, maldito!-con urgencia fue hasta su hija a liberarla pero no contaba que sentiría la fría daga en su cuello

-Yo no haría eso..

-¿Qué es lo que te propones, Sharpe? … ¿Qué es todo esot?

-Ah, tengo pereza de contar mi historia, limítate a saber que tu hija debió dejarme en paz cuando le di la oportunidad, cuando le pedía que se fuera y la sacaba a la fuerza, pero siempre venía a mi…

-Por que me preocupabas, maldita sea!-respondió al borde del llanto

-Pero ahora ya no…-Edith trago saliva y antes de que no tuviera oportunidad le dijo a su padre los crímenes de Tom, ahora dos personas sabían la culpabilidad de Sir Thomas Sharpe

-Callate!-la amenazó con la daga acercándola a su garganta cuando iba a pronunciar el nombre de Alan McMichael como inocente.

-Matame a mi si lo deseas pero a ella no-se sacrificaría por su hija pero para Tom ambos se habían vuelto un problema , o mas bien, un par de problemas. Carter Cushing estaba libre pero la amenazante mirada de Thomas le producía cierto pánico a pesar de ser hombre, si no actuaba ahora sería su fin.- se acabó-anunció en un susurro aventándose a Tom quien miraba a la inquietante Edith, lo tomó de sorpresa tirándolo al suelo y con ello la daga que había caído no muy lejos de la silla donde estaba la chica, mientras los hombres peleaban cuerpo a cuerpo ella buscó la forma de liberarse, se dejó caer para tomar entre sus manos la daga que cortara la soga que ya tenía marcada sus muñecas, pero no era sencillo y Tom parecía tener ventaja sobre Carter, un golpe mas y lo dejaría medio muerto sobre la alfombra pero no le dio tiempo de eso cuando sintió el cuchillo atravesar su costado

-Ah!-gruñó fuerte levantándose con furia para ahorcar a Edith, casi estaba a punto de lograrlo de no ser porque Carter hundió mas aquel filo en el cuerpo de Tom, no solo eso, lo abrió llevándolo hasta arriba, una abertura de 20 centimetros aproximadamente, eso lo dejo demasiado adolorido como para forzarse mas en el cuello de Edith, la soltó llendose hacía atrás, hincándose con apoyo de una mano , alzó el rostro mirando al padre y a la hija , con el ceño fruncido trató de zafarse el arma homicida pero no lo logró, su respiración se entrecortaba cada segundo mas…y las victimas veían a su agresor desvanecerse poco a poco. Había muerto, ambos sintieron un alivio inmenso, se abrazaron, Carter consolando a su hija que lloraba a mares…y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas veía su "amado" bañado en sangre.


End file.
